Tortured Ecstasy
by i heart kellan
Summary: Robin has just returned back to Port Charles over ten years after getting her heart broken from her now, ex boyfriend, Tyler Storms, who didn’t treat her the way she should have been treated. Robin doesn’t get along with the handsome doctor, Dr. Patrick D
1. It's Set Up Time!

Robin has just returned back to Port Charles over ten years after getting her heart broken from her now, ex boyfriend, Tyler Storms, who didn't treat her the way she should have been treated. Robin doesn't get along with the handsome doctor, Dr. Patrick Drake. Brenda's just come back in town with Jax on a mission to hook up her best friend. What happens when Robin finds out her blind date is Jax's best friend, Patrick?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin rolled her eyes as she walked out of one of the exam rooms where she caught Patrick fondling a nurse. God, this man made her sick to her stomach, and it surprised her that he acted like the man he was, which was a manwhore. The man had no respect for women, and the women he was with, it only made her disgusted to even be a woman sometimes. She never ever would stoop down to a man like him.

Still in shock that she was even back here in Port Charles, she knew it was the best decision, especially with working in an amazing hospital. After Tyler had broke her heart for the last time, Robin just couldn't take it anymore with his cheating ways. She had dated the guy for three years and was even engaged to the cheating bastard. She still didn't understand how she even got involved with a horrendous man such as Tyler Storms. He was the most disturbing man she had ever married and she was thankful to the night she caught him having sex with one of their neighbors in their apartment complex in 'their' bed. If she got married to him, she wouldn't even know where she would be today.

Walking down the hall, Robin grumbled to herself before she bumped into someone. As she looked up to see who it was, she hugged them tightly.

"Brenda, oh my god, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, not being able to help herself but to become excited. Brenda and her had been through a lot together and she hadn't even known that her best friend would be in town.

"Surprise!" Brenda grinned, taking a step back, shaking her head. "I am really glad to see you too, Robin. I just thought it'd be nice to see you. I haven't seen you in a while."

Robin laughed at her best friend, who she claimed as her big sister. "Uh, we just saw each other three months ago, and we've been living together for the past ten years."

"Yeah, yeah. After living with you for so long, I couldn't help it. Hell, even Jax wanted to come back, but he said he had some business to attend to down here," Brenda replied with a grin leaving her lips. "How are you doing by the way?"

When Robin saw the concerned look in her best friend's eyes, she knew she was talking about the breakup with Tyler. Sighing softly, Robin leaned back against the wall, not knowing that Patrick was watching her movement. A couple of tears filled her eyes. "I'm fine. I miss him but I'm good."

Brenda raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Robin? What the hell is wrong with you? Tyler cheated on you a couple weeks before your wedding with that slutty, bitchy in your bed with him! How can you miss that cold-hearted bastard? He's just as bad as Jason!"

Robin leaned her head back against the wall, rubbing her hands over her temples. "We were together a little over three years, Brenda. Hell, what if Jax cheated on you that way?"

"He wouldn't do that to me, Robin, and you know I'm right. Jax is like your typical dream guy, Brenda. He is romantic, sweet, and just the American type of guy you'd bring home to your parents. I just--- thought that things would be different this time, you know?" Robin sighed, wiping away the tears that had fell down her pale cheeks onto her freckles.

Just hearing Robin talk this way, it made Brenda feel all torn inside. As Robin silently let the tears fall down her face, Brenda looked around her, and she noticed Patrick. Jax had mentioned him a few times and had even told her stories about the two of what the guy was like.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll find an amazing guy."

Robin lifted her head up and she quickly shook her head. "No Brenda, I'm done with guys--- for a while. After all the pain I have been through for the last ten years, maybe it's a sign that I will never have my dream of being a wife or a mother. Let's just face it. I am going to be a bitter HIV+ woman for the rest of my life, Brenda, and you _just_ have to face it."

Brenda simply shook her head. She just wasn't going to have her friend be miserable. All she wanted was for Robin to be happy like she was. It just wasn't fair that she was getting the fairy tale dream while Robin continued to get her heart stomped on. To Brenda, it just wasn't fair.

"Uh-uh, it's not happening. I am going to set you up on a blind date. I've never done it for you but I've done it for a few friends of mine. You just got to trust me, all right?"

Robin blinked back the tears when she heard the words leave her sister's lips. "Uh what? What did you just say, Brenda? A blind date?"

Brenda just grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yes, we're going to get you a very good man, Robin. He's going to make you forget about all the men in your life."

"Oh God, Brenda. I'm just not ready to date right now, especially since everything that Tyler did to me. I just don't think right now is the perfect time," Robin sighed running a hand over her lower back. "I'm just tired of men right now. They're useless to me right now."

Brenda led Robin to the waiting area, giving Patrick a smile, helping Robin sit down before she knelt down in front of Robin.

"Robin, just one date. I think it'll be good for you, especially since I've heard all you do is mope in your apartment. You can't let Tyler rule you, sweetheart."

Robin looked down at Brenda and sighed. She just didn't know why Brenda was so persistent on her going on this blind date, which would only end horribly. She had heard about blind dates from colleagues from work and none of them were horrible.

"I cannot believe I am agreeing to this, Brenda, but if this date goes horrible, I know that you better make this up to me," Robin groaned, leaning back against the chair.

"Great!" Robin placed her hands on Robin's kneecap. "Now, it looks like I get to find you the man of your dreams, Dr. Scorpio."

"How cute! You're trying to sound all grown up now," Robin teased, poking her finger at Brenda's nose, shaking her head. "I just hope they're not any fool, Brenda, or your ass is mine!"

All Brenda did was smile at her friend. She was going to make sure that this was going to be a night that Robin would never forget.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Brenda sighed as she plopped down on the couch, watching Jax pacing back and forth across the house, shaking her head in disbelief at how he was acting. He was acting like aliens were invading the world. All she had asked him was if Patrick could be Robin's blind date.

"Baby," Brenda pouted, sitting up, and leaning back against the comfortable couch. "I don't understand why you are acting this way."

Jax laughed, taking a seat in front of her, sitting on the wooden table in front of her, and taking her hands in his. He kissed her knuckles gently and sighed. "Baby, I know you mean well, but why do you have to interfere in our best friend's lives. Besides, I am pretty sure that Robin isn't ready to be dating right now, especially what happened by catching Tyler with another woman."

"Actually, she said she doesn't mind," Brenda said with a grin. "Now, what if Patrick turned up to be her blind date, Jax? Just think in the future, the four of us could have a double wedding!"

Jax laughed, shaking his head in her direction. "Excuse me? You're already planning weddings that I don't even know about?" Jax asked with a laugh leaving his lips. "Why do you want her with Patrick? I've told you about his ways."

"Even so, I think that Robin could push his walls away, and besides they'd be a very hot couple. A neurosurgeon and a researcher that are very attractive and hooking up? I think that they'd be the hottest couple at General Hospital, babe. Will you at least think about it?"

Jax looked into her eyes, noticing that she was giving him that cute pout. "Geez woman, I will give Patrick a call to see what he thinks about it, all right?"

"No! You can't do it over the phone, Jax. Why don't you invite him to the Metrocourt for some lunch, Jax? I just think it'd be better that way."

Jax nodded and he just couldn't believe what he was getting himself into. All he knew was he could remember the phone calls he would get about Robin Scorpio from his pal. He had been receiving those calls about how bossy Dr. Scorpio was for the last several weeks. How the hell was he going to pull this off? He just prayed that he could get his best friend to go out on a date with his girlfriend's best friend.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Patrick noticed that Jax seemed to be in a daze for the last several moments. He didn't really know why he was here if Jax wasn't going to talk but he could tell that his best friend had a lot on his mind. He just hoped that it was nothing life threatening. He also prayed that it didn't have anything to do with Jerry Jacks. All Jerry did was stir up problems.

"Jax, what's going on?" Patrick asked, finally getting the courage to what was going on. "Are you in some type of trouble? Is it your brother? What's going on that's got to make you very quiet, looking disturbed, man?"

Jax sighed, licking across his bottom lip. "It's Brenda, actually."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "W-What's going on? Is she all right?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. It's just something she wants me to ask you but I am just not sure how you are going to react," Jax replied, looking down at the empty appetizer plate, which had been biscuits on the plate.

"Jax, what's going on?"

"It's just we came here for a reason. As I told you about Robin's ex fiancé cheating on her… well, my girlfriend has decided she's wanted to play matchmaker!"

"Wait, huh?"

"Patrick," Jax closed his eyes for a second before looking back at Patrick. "My girlfriend has this really stupid idea of having you being Robin's blind date tonight, actually."

Patrick's eyes nearly popped out of their socket. "Wait, what the hell? You know I can't stand her. I am sorry about her boyfriend cheating on her but I can't stand the woman, Jax. Doesn't Brenda even know how I feel towards her best friend?"

"She does but you know how Brenda can be. She's thickheaded, and right now, the only thing on her mind is bring a smile to Robin's face," Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, it's just one date, man."

Patrick rolled his eyes at the thought of taking Robin out. He remembered just hours before he had watched Robin yell at him for not having sex in a public place when she caught him and a nurse finishing their 'duties'. He remembered he couldn't wipe that sleazy grin off of his face as well.

"I cannot believe I am agreeing to this but fine. One date and that's it. You tell your girlfriend that after this, she better not ask me to take Robin out on another date. That woman just disturbs me more than anyone will ever know," Patrick said with a huff, opening his menu.

"I know you didn't want this but I am the one that has to go home to Brenda," Jax laughed, finally opening his menu. "As Brenda said, maybe it will finally work out between the two of you."

Patrick rolled his eyes just as a waitress came to their table, placing a new plate with biscuits on the table, and then taking away the empty one. "You must be on drugs, man. Robin Scorpio and I will never be more than friends. No way in fucking hell will I ever stoop myself down to a woman like her."

Jax just grinned, licking at his lower lip. "I swear, you're the most stubborn man on the world, but maybe tonight won't be as bad as you think, Patrick."

Patrick lifted a brow at Jax, laughter leaving his lips. "You got jokes. Very funny."

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin still couldn't believe she agreed to go out on this date with some guy she wouldn't even know and she wondered if it was too late to back out now. Groaning, she walked over to the Nurses Station, watching Dr. Patrick Drake talking to some nurse, and she didn't know why, but she felt some sort of jealousy watching him. All she knew was he some horn dog and she would never go on a date with a man like him. He only reminded her of Tyler of his manwhore ways and she knew deep in her heart that a man like him would never commit to a woman.

"Robin?"

Robin turned her head to see Jax and she grinned as she jumped into his arms. "Jax, oh my god! I didn't know you were back in town since Brenda said you had some business to attend to when I called her earlier."

"I guess she wanted me to surprise you," Jax chuckled, letting her go, and then kissing the top of her head with a smile leaving his lips. "I heard that you've got a blind date today. Excited?"

Robin scoffed, leaning back against the Nurses Station. "Do I look happy, Jax?"

Jax smiled and then looked over at Patrick, who was staring at the two. "Who knows, Robin, it could be the man that you've wanted all along?"

Robin swatted against his chest and she sighed a little bit. "Yeah right, Jax. Stone died, Jason was horrible to me when he cheated on me with Carly and lied about Michael, and then the bastard Tyler fucked some slut in 'our' bed, Jax. There is no one out there for me."

"What if there was, sweetheart? What if he's someone you know?" Jax whispered into her ear and then pulled back.

Robin had a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me? Jax, you're with Brenda."

"I wasn't talking about me, Robin. What if this guy made your life complete hell but you enjoyed it?" Jax asked, leading her down the hall so they could talk in private.

Robin stopped walking, knowing who he was talking about. "Ew Jax. Are you talking about Patrick?"

Jax just grinned at her. "Why, of course I am. I mean, the two of you are more alike than you could ever think, Robin. Why don't you ask him out on a date?"

Robin looked at him like he was crazy and she placed her hands on her hips. She looked down the hall where Patrick was talking to that same nurse he had been fondling.

"No, I don't think I could, and besides he's been 'hanging out' with that nurse, Jezebel. His lifestyle is something I could never live up to," Robin sighed, leaning back against the wall with a frown. "I am just going to get through this date tonight, Jax."

"All right, Robin. I hope that you will have fun tonight," Jax said, kissing her cheek, and then walked away to Patrick.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin walked into Brenda's house she was sharing with Jax and she sighed. She still couldn't believe that she was going out with some guy she didn't even know. All Robin knew was she had to find a way to move on with her life after everything Tyler had done. The man had treated her so horrible than she had ever been treated. He had manhandled her so many times and he had even taken advantage of her when she was too tired.

Feeling the tears spring to her eyes, she looked up from where she was sitting. There stood Brenda holding a box of tissues and Robin simply took the box from her.

"I'm sorry, Brenda," Robin sighed, letting a hand run through her hair. "I can't stop thinking about the ways that Tyler treated me."

Brenda sighed, sitting down next to her, rubbing Robin's back gently. "I know, sweetie, and I know it will be a hard time to get over it, but just think about it," Brenda said as she took a deep breath. "I hooked you up with a hot surgeon, sweetie. You're going to have a good time tonight."

When Brenda mentioned that her date was a doctor, Robin just smiled lightly. She had never dated a surgeon before. She had dated bad boys but never a good guy, especially not a surgeon. In a way, Robin was really excited about her date.

"Really? A surgeon, Brenda?" Robin asked with a small blush cascading over her cheeks. "What is he like?"

Brenda knew she had to be careful of how she explained Patrick or Robin would definitely not go on the date if she knew it was Patrick.

"Well, he's handsome. He went to Yale University for his PHD. He's a fun guy, which I thought was something you could handle. From the things I've heard, he's a real gentleman too," Brenda said with a playful wink. "When I mentioned your name to him, he didn't even hesitate to say yes."

Robin looked down at the box, wiping away the tears from her face that had fallen down her cheeks. "I guess this date won't be _that_ bad, then. I just hope we can get along. The last thing I need is to date someone that's scared of my HIV status or a bad boy like Jason and Tyler were."

"Don't you worry your little heart, Robin. We're going to make you have the future you've always wanted and then some," Brenda giggled as she was standing up. Once she was stood up, Robin took her hand, and Brenda let her to her room. "I think we should get you all dolled up tonight. What do you think?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a blind date, Brenda. I don't need to go all out tonight. You know I don't even try as hard as you do."

Brenda just laughed. "That's just the way you are and I even got you a dress, Robin. You're got to wear the dress tonight with the matching jacket. Please?"

When Robin saw that puppy dog pout on her face, Robin just laughed, not even know why she just agreed to wear the dress she bought. "Fine, fine, show me the dress, Dr. Fashion."

"You got that right," Brenda giggled as she watched Robin sit down at the vanity set that was attached to her dresser and Brenda went to the closet to get the dress. "You're just going to love it.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin sat down at the table where she had reservations tonight at the Metrocourt. Still in shock that she had a date tonight, Robin looked around to see where her date was. Also, the dress she was wearing was something she wouldn't wear on a first date with a guy she didn't even know.

Robin was wearing a velvet purple, strapless dress. The dress even had a matching jacket that came to the length of her breasts. The jacket had embroidery across it too. Now, the dress came right above her knee cap, having a flowing design to it, swaying as she walked. The top of the dress had embroidery, which came down to the bottom of the dress in a food pyramid way. The dress started as tight but came loose at the bottom.

Opening her menu, Robin couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Patrick still couldn't believe he agreed to go on a date with Robin Scorpio. The two never got along and were always arguing about patients medical care. He had to admit that part was always fun and he couldn't wipe off the smile. When he entered the restaurant, he immediately saw Robin, and she took his breath away.

'Wow, she looks so beautiful tonight,' Patrick thought to himself as he walked towards Robin's table after telling the guy at the front that she was his date.

"Hey Robin," Patrick said as he approached her date.

Robin lifted her face when she saw Patrick dressed in a pair of black pants and a black button down shirt. He looked even more handsome than ever but he couldn't be her date. Could he?

"Uh, what are you doing here, Patrick?" Robin asked, trying to be mature, not wanting to start a fight with him anyway.

"I'm your date Brenda and Jax set you up on…"


	2. Hell begins early this year for Robin!

Robin has just returned back to Port Charles over ten years after getting her heart broken from her now, ex boyfriend, Tyler Storms, who didn't treat her the way she should have been treated. Robin doesn't get along with the handsome doctor, Dr. Patrick Drake. Brenda's just come back in town with Jax on a mission to hook up her best friend. What happens when Robin finds out her blind date is Jax's best friend, Patrick?

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

Robin couldn't believe her ears when she heard Patrick say that he was her blind date. He had to be kidding or something. This was the one man that she didn't get along with whatsoever and he was her date? She was going to kill Jax and Brenda when she would see them. Patrick and her just didn't get along and they did this to her? She just didn't understand why he was still here. Surely, he knew that she was his date since he knew who she was after all.

As she looked up at Patrick, she had to admit that he looked really handsome in his dress pants and button down shirt. When he wanted to look nice, he definitely did, but this was the last place she wanted to be.

Standing up, Robin grabbed her purse. "I rather be on a date with someone else, Dr. Drake, and I can't believe you even agreed to even be here."

"I thought it'd be a nice thing to do for Jax's girl, not for you. You're the most stubborn woman I have ever known," Patrick snapped, placing his hands on his hips, shaking his head down at her.

"Well, it takes one to know me. Now, if you could, please move out of my way, Dr. Drake," Robin said, shaking her head in disbelief.

This was not the way she wanted to get over two timer ex fiancé, Tyler Storms. He had hurt her in ways that no woman should ever be treated. Even though the bruises on her arms and calves had went in way in time, she still had bruises on her thighs and her stomach from all the times he abused her. When he would rape her or just beat her around, Robin didn't even know why she even stayed with him as long as she did.

"You're not going home, Robin, and neither am I. I think that we should enjoy dinner tonight. Will you stop being all crazy and sit your behind in your chair?" Patrick asked, his voice rising a little bit.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Dr. Drake?" Robin glared, placing her purse over her shoulder. "You cannot tell me what to do."

"Robin," Patrick sighed, turning to look at her. "If you don't want to continue your date with me after thirty minutes, you can leave, but I'm hungry."

As she watched Patrick take a seat down, Robin sighed, taking her seat that she had been occupying before Patrick came into the Metrocourt. For the first time in her life, Robin didn't know what to say. It was like she had lost her voice box but she knew she hadn't. Here she was… on a date with neurosurgeon, Dr. Patrick Drake. Any other woman at General Hospital would be thrilled at the moment but she wasn't.

"I still don't even understand why you even agreed to be my blind date," Robin stated, opening up a menu to see what she would get, not facing him.

To be honest, Robin never ever thought she'd ever be here on a date with playboy, Dr. Patrick Drake. Sure, he was handsome, but he was arrogant and so damn cocky. She didn't see how women like Jezebel could ever be attracted to him. Then again, they were just probably looking for sex.

"Just get over yourself, Robin. You're on a date with a very attractive guy, who is willing to go out with your very cute, stubborn ass," Patrick said with a grin, licking across his lower lip.

"Ew," Robin shuddered to the words that left his lips. "Do girls really fall for your act, Drake?"

"I usually don't date girls, Robin. If you haven't realized what I do, you can think back when you saw me with that very beautiful nurse, Jezebel," Patrick chuckled, looking up from his menu.

Before Robin could even say anything, a young waitress came to their table, taking their orders while flirting with Patrick. Robin ordered chicken fettuccini with some garlic bread while Patrick ordered a steak, pasta on the side, a few biscuits, and mixed vegetables. A frown came over her face as Patrick continued to flirt with the blonde, tall, blue eyed, busty waitress. She might as well be at some strip club at this rate.

This was the beginning of hell. Realizing that Patrick wouldn't even notice if she disappeared, Robin slid away from the table, leaving Patrick at the table.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Walking into the apartment complex, Robin let the tears fall down her face. This had been the worst night of her life since she had been back in Port Charles and Patrick Drake had just proved to her what an amazing jerk he had been by flirting with her with that blonde idiot.

"Robin, what happened?" Brenda asked, approaching Robin with Jax by her side.

Robin glared at her best friend, shaking her head. "Don't Brenda! You should have known that this would have happened. He totally forgot I was even there when a busty, blue-eyed, blonde girl became our waitress. Next time you want to help me, just… don't!"

"Robin, I---"

"No Brenda!" Robin snapped, walking to her door. "I am so sick of you butting into my life. This time," Robin began, glaring at her best friend and big sister. "You just… went too far this time."

"Robin, she didn't mean any harm," Jax began, looking at Robin, knowing she was hurt. He was going to give Patrick a little phone call. "She just wants you to be happy."

"If she wanted me to be happy, she would have let me move on, Jax, and on my own time. I would never ever date a guy like Patrick Drake."

As she disappeared into her apartment, Brenda sighed, leaning against Jax's body, and allowing him to lead them home.

"I never meant any harm," Brenda pouted, wrapping her arm around Jax's side.

"I know, baby, I know."

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

As Robin shut the door, she gasped when she felt someone grab her from behind, placing something over her mouth. In a matter of moments, her body was limp, and she was then put down on the couch.

Tyler ran a hand over the back of his neck, grinning down at his unconscious Robin. Did she honestly think she was going to leave him without a fight.

"If you hadn't left, we would be happily married, baby," Tyler whispered into her ear, stroking her cheek, watching her sleep soundly. "I'm not letting you go so easily."

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Patrick rushed into the apartment complex, bumping into Jax and Brenda, and he sighed as he had practically trampled them, holding a bag, which had both of their foods. When he saw the look that Jax had given him, he knew that Robin had talked to him, especially with the tears in Brenda's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brenda snapped, glaring at Patrick. "You just noticed that Robin was gone, doctor?"

Patrick sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down at the ground, and then looking up into Brenda's eyes. He hated to see a girl cry, especially since this girl was his best friend's girl. The last thing was him getting yelled at by his best friend for making his fiancé' crying.

"I thought… she went to the bathroom. I… I'm sorry, Brenda," Patrick sighed, shoving one of his hands into his pockets. He didn't even know what made him want to come and see Robin after she had left. "I'd really like to talk to her, please."

Brenda frowned, looking down at the ground. "You messed up and she's mad at me because of your playboy-ish ways, Dr. Drake. YOU need to fix the damage you have done."

Patrick simply nodded, looking down at his feet. "I never meant to hurt her, Brenda. I don't mean any harm, really. To be honest, I was having fun with her calling me arrogant."

Seeing that bright smile on Patrick's face, Brenda knew that this boy liked her little sister, but he was just too stubborn to realize his feelings towards her.

"Come on, Patrick," Brenda said as she began to lead him up towards Robin's room.

Little did any of them know, everyone would get the shock of their lives.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Robin gasped as she held her cheek where Tyler's hand landed there and she frowned, rubbing the sore spot where he had hit her. She glared at him, the tears springing to her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. She had to be having a nightmare or something. As she ran to one end of the table, Tyler smirked, trying to get to her, holding onto the other end of the table.

"Go home, Tyler," Robin snapped, shaking her head as she was practically pointing daggers into his eyes.

"I am home, baby. Wherever you are, that's my home," Tyler grinned, walking towards her, but Robin ran to the front door, but he pinned her against the door. "Where are you going, baby?"

"What I'm trying to do is get away from you. You're crazy!"

Robin gasped as a sudden blow came to her stomach where he punched her and Robin doubled over in pain, making Robin groan out in pain. All the nights of Tyler beating her constantly was something she didn't want to deal with, especially not now. She had a horrible blind date and now she had to deal with her southern ex, who was scaring the living crap out of her.

"Get up, Robin," Tyler said, kicking her in the stomach. "Get the hell up."

"Tyler, stop it, please. You're hurting me," Robin sniffled, clutching her stomach as she was on her hands and knees at the moment. "Who--- are you?"

"I'm just the man that you thought you could get rid of. Trust me, I'll be back."

As she watched Tyler leave her apartment, she crawled into the corner of the living room, her gorgeous dress she had worn now a ragged mess. She had a couple of red marks on her arms and legs and her face was red at the moment. She looked up when she heard something, thinking that Tyler was back. She saw three sets of eyes and she simply lowered her head.

"Robin, oh my god," Jax gasped, rushing over to her with Patrick and Brenda right behind him. "What the hell happened? Who did this to you?"

"I… I fell," Robin cried, holding her face in her hands, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "I just fell over some boxes in my room."

"Robin Anna Scorpio," Brenda frowned, looking at the red marks on her legs and arms. "What happened here? Did someone come in here?"

Robin sniffled, nodding her head. She simply looked down at the ground, not even sure what to say right now. She was so embarrassed, especially with Patrick being here. Why was he even here?

"T-Tyler's in town," Robin cried into Jax's chest.

Jax's face contorted in angry as he pulled back to look at Robin, not liking this at all. "Robin, that bastard beat you? Did you try to call any of us?"

"H-He was chasing me around my apartment, Jax. I couldn't really get to a phone," Robin sighed, rubbing her temples, looking down. "I just want to get rid of him once and for all."

Patrick reached over, stroking her arm lightly, touching one of the spots that Tyler had hit her with his fists against the red mark on her skin.

"Robin, I'm sorry. I feel like… this is my entire fault. I flirted with that busty waitress and now---" Patrick sighed, looking down at the ground, and then placing his hands in his lap. "This was suppose to be a wonderful night for you to have fun."

"No Patrick, you didn't know… this was going to happen," Robin said with a shake of her head. "I never should have dated him in the first place. Now… he thinks we should be together but I can't be with someone like Tyler Storms. He's bad news, especially the way he grabbed me and hit me."

"You know if we told Sonny," Brenda began, looking at Robin with serious eyes. "You know that Sonny and Jason would definitely deal with Tyler. You're like a little sister to them, Robin."

Robin quickly shook her head. "No, I think that Tyler and I need to talk, Brenda."

"Talk Robin?" Patrick scoffed, looking over at her, pointing at the red marks on her body. "This man has violated you, thinking that you're going to go back to him. I may not know you or what your life has been like, but I do know when a man hits a woman, it's not right."

Robin sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. "I'm used to this, Patrick. You should go back to 'Cherrie'," She said, mentioning the waitress that had served them.

"No Robin, I don't want her. The only woman I want right now is you, to take very good care of you," He said, giving her a small smile, licking his lips a little bit. "Just trust me, all right?"

"Patrick---" Robin began, looking up into his eyes, totally forgetting that Jax and Brenda were even there.

"No Robin," Patrick said, stroking her cheek, looking up at her. "If you won't, I will make sure to stay here every night with you, which won't be a problem with me."

As Robin rubbed her sore cheek from where Tyler's hand had hit her cheek, she was still in shock that he was here in town, and she just wanted to disappear. Patrick had been the most annoying man in Port Charles, but now, her ex was in town, and he definitely topped that cake.

"Well, we're going to get going," Jax replied, kissing her cheek gently. "You're in good hands, Robin. You have a certified doctor here."

Before she could say anything, the two walked out, shutting the door behind them.

"Do I really have a good doctor?" Robin asked, lifting her head back against the wall, closing her eyes briefly to look at him. "Are you going to take care of me?"

Flashing Robin a cheesy grin, he simply nodded. "I may not be your most favorite person in the world, Dr. Scorpio, but I will take very good care of you."

Shaking her head, she nodded her head before passing out. This was not the way she had wanted to ended her date with Dr. Patrick Drake.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Tyler couldn't believe the nerve of his Robin in the arms of another man. If it were up to him, he'd kill this doctor that was cleaning Robin's wounds up in this hospital. As he stood outside of Robin's room, he ran a hand through his dark brown hair, licking across his bottom lip. No man would be with Robin but him.

"Robin," Patrick looked down at her, wrapping a gauge around her wrist. "After seeing the bruises on your stomach, you know you can't even be near this Tyler guy. If you ask me, he's just bad news. You deserve better."

"Better? Like you?" Robin laughed sarcastically. "You flirted with a waitress while we were on some sort of 'date' and there is no way you fit that category."

"Look," Patrick sighed, being stubbornly. "I know I am not the perfect guy to be talking to you about relationships or anything like that---"

Robin shook her head in disbelief. "You've never been in a relationship. You probably wouldn't even know what to do if you were even one."

Before Patrick could say anything, Elizabeth walked in, and she didn't look too happy, either. "All right Lucy and Ricky, enough! Robin, you need to get some sleep now, and Patrick, you're not helping her, either."

"Hey, he's the stubborn one, Liz. Patrick is actually trying to give me relationship tips," Robin grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, watching Patrick wrap a gauze pad around her stomach and around her waist. "This is so uncomfortable."

"I'm really what happened to you, Robin," Liz said, looking over at her, hating to see Robin like this.

No one had ever seen Robin so beat up like this and it terrified everyone, especially with Tyler back in town as well. Robin's marks on her legs and arms had turned into purplish, bluish marks, and Patrick was taking care of her.

"It's not your fault that my ex fiancé is a manhandled freak, Liz. I just need to find a better guy to date but I am not even sure if that's even possible," Robin sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, come on, Scorpio. I am sure you can find some pathetic man," Patrick teased, pouring some ointment on his fingers, rubbing it across a scratch along her cheek.

"Ugh! Now I see why you don't have a girlfriend besides the fact that you are always sleeping around," She said, placing her hands in her lip, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down to cover the gauge, and watched Patrick pull her shirt down when he bandaged her up.

"You just want to be my girlfriend," Patrick teased, moving a piece of hair from her face, and pushed the covers back. "Since I am your doctor after all, Robin Scorpio, I get to decide when you get to leave."

Robin gasped and turned to look at Liz, hoping she could help her out or something. "He's kidding, right? He wouldn't make me stay in this hospital, right? I will not stay in this hospital, Dr. Drake!"

"I'm your doctor," Patrick laughed, standing up to his feet, and then looking down at Robin. "I do think it would be best for you to just relax, Robin. You work way too hard."

Robin crossed her arms over her chest, being very stubborn like a child would be. "You are impossible, Patrick. I like you are finding this very exciting to see me not being able to make my own choices. Just wait when I return back to work."

"You won't be going back to work anytime soon."

Robin looked up when she saw Alan and she grumbled. "Oh, Alan, come on. Seriously, I am fine. You guys are treating me like I am some fragile, china doll."

"You might as well be one, Robin," Alan said, holding a chart against his chest. "The faster you relax, the faster you will get to come back to work."

"And when you come back to work, you'll enjoy starting a fight with me."

Robin groaned as she watched them all leave and she closed her eyes. This was not how she wanted to be well known. When she opened her brown eyes, she nearly screamed when she heard the door close.

"Hello Robin."

"Tyler."


	3. Fear is not the best way!

Robin has just returned back to Port Charles over ten years after getting her heart broken from her now, ex boyfriend, Tyler Storms, who didn't treat her the way she should have been treated. Robin doesn't get along with the handsome doctor, Dr. Patrick Drake. Brenda's just come back in town with Jax on a mission to hook up her best friend. What happens when Robin finds out her blind date is Jax's best friend, Patrick?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Fear rose in her throat as she looked at the man, who had just abused her hours before. She was still wondering how the hell he even got in here when there was suppose to be people watching her. For some reason, she felt like things were just about to get worse. All she knew was she wished that Tyler was back in Paris and away from her. The thought of him touching her again terrified the hell out of her.

"Why did you have to open your big mouth, Robin?" Tyler asked, as he glared at her, walking close to her.

Robin moved back against the bed, hoping someone would see her. The last thing she needed was Tyler kidnapping her from Port Charles.

"Why wouldn't I?" Robin asked, being the tough girl that she was. "I am not going to let you manhandle me, walk over me, and then get away with it."

"Do you know what I could do to you?" Tyler asked, pressing his face into her neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin there. "I could you again until you realize that I am only trying to protect you, Robin."

"Protect me?" Robin asked with a glare, pushing him away from her, which made him fall down. "If you really wanted to protect me, you wouldn't have beat me the way you did, Tyler. I have other people that can protect me--- something you could and never will be able to do!"

"Like that doctor that was all over you?" Tyler laughed harshly, standing up to his feet, heading towards the door before he turned to look at her. "When he sees what 'you really look like', Robin, he won't want to be with a slut like you. Hell, no man will ever want to be with you ever with those bruises over your body!"

Robin let the tears begin to fall down her face, and before she knew it, she heard the door open and then close. She shivered as she wrapped the sheet around her now fragile, broken body.

"Robin, sweetheart, what happened?"

Robin looked up to see her Uncle Mac and she felt his arms go around her, holding her tightly against him. For the first time in her life, Robin felt like she was in the safest place she could ever be in. Sobbing in his chest, she didn't even see Patrick, Brenda, or Jax at the doorway.

"It's okay, sweetheart. No one's ever going to hurt you," Mac sighed, looking down at her when she pulled away from him. "What's the matter?"

"Tyler--- Uncle Mac, Tyler's here. He was just here," Robin said in tears, looking away. "I pushed him away and he said that no man would ever want me because of the things he did to me.

Uncle Mac looked out the room, seeing Lucky Spencer and Officer Rodriguez outside of her room. "Spencer and Rodriguez… get in here!"

Both men bolted into the room after hearing Mac's words. Lucky looked at Mac. "What is it, Mac? What's going on?"

"That bastard, Tyler Storms is in this hospital. He was just in my niece's room, threatening her. I want you to find him and then personally---" Mac began, stroking Robin's face where tears had fallen. "I want to personally speak to him. I don't care. Get every cop in this hospital. The hospital is on lockdown!"

Robin looked over to where Patrick, Brenda, and Jax were at in the corner. "I'm sorry for causing so much problem for you guys. I really didn't mean it."

Patrick shook his head, looking at Robin when he walked over to her bedside. "Don't apologize, Robin. This is definitely not your fault. Not by a long shot if you ask me."

"How come I feel like it is?" Robin asked, tears flooding inside of her eyes. "Since I've returned to Port Charles, nothing but bad things have happened. I am like a walking time bomb!"

"Sweetie," Uncle Mac began, pulling her to a sitting position, and holding her arms out. "You are a very beautiful woman. What Tyler did to you for as long as you two were together, you didn't deserve it at all. I don't think any woman deserves to be manhandled. I hate that this bastard has damaged your soul--- inside and out. All we want is to bring back that smile I saw a few hours ago."

"He's tortured you so much," Brenda commented, taking a seat on the bed next to Robin. "When I found out what he did, I had never felt so much hatred for a man at that moment. I kind of lied to you, though."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, lifting her head up to look at Brenda. "What did you lie to me about?"

"When I said that Jax wanted to see me, it was a lie. I mean, sure he wanted to see me, but not the way I proclaimed it. I wanted to get you out of Paris so fast I had to think of something really quick. I wasn't going to let Tyler get another hold of you and it seems that I've failed--- yet again."

"Brenda, don't do this to yourself. You had no idea what this man was going to do to Robin," Jax said, walking over to Brenda, taking hold of her hand, and kissing her forehead. "We just need to hope that they find him."

"Oh God… please!" Robin begged, clinging to her uncle. "I can't live my life if Tyler's out on the run."

"And you won't, Robin."

Robin lifted her head when she heard that familiar voice. Jason.

"Robin, why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked, as he looked at her with a frown. "You're so very special to me, and you know if you told me about him, I would have done something about him."

"I agree with him, sweetheart," Uncle Mac stated with a nod. "I wouldn't condemn Jason to kill, but this time, I would definitely want this bastard dead, especially for what he put you through."

Robin sighed, looking down at the bed sheets she had herself wrapped up in. "I just want to be able to walk down the street to make sure Tyler isn't watching my every move."

"I promise you that you'll be able to do that," Brenda said, rubbing Robin's arm. "Your uncle Mac will make sure that Tyler is caught. Did he say anything else to you?"

Robin nodded, looking to her fingers that sat on her lap. "Yes."

"What did he say to you?"

"He… said he wanted to protect me, but in all honesty, Brenda, he's never been able to protect me. All he has ever done is put me in harms way. Why… can't I just find a man that wants to be with me and respect me that much?"

Brenda sighed, turning to look at Patrick, who was looking over Robin's charts. Brenda then turned back to Robin. "I am sure you will find that special man soon enough."

Robin shrugged her shoulders and then looked away from her. She turned to Patrick, who was busying himself in her charts. As thankful as she was that he was here, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if their date had actually went all right.

"Can everyone leave for a second? I need to talk to Patrick for a few minutes."

Patrick raised an eyebrow when he heard Robin's words. Was she going to give him a piece of her mind of how she really was feeling? He just hoped that she wouldn't yell at him since he just wanted to keep her calm and relaxed.

"Robin, what is it that you need?" Patrick asked, once everyone was out of her room.

As she watched him take a seat in the chair beside her bed, she licked across her bottom lip. "I just wanted to thank you for all you have done. I know that this wasn't the type of date you were looking forward to."

"No problem. To be honest with you, this was quite an interesting date," Patrick said with a sigh. "I kind of feel bad for Brenda since she was only hoping for the best . I do apologize for flirting with that waitress. I honestly wasn't thinking. It was quite stupid of me, to be honest."

"I'm really sorry that Cherrie and Tyler had to ruin this day," Robin said, looking down at the ground a little nervously, but looked back into his eyes. "I was wondering something…?"

"What is it that you're wondering?"

"Well, maybe after all of this is done and over with, we can get a bite to eat or something?" Robin asked, looking up at him, fidgeting with her fingers. "I mean, that is… if you want to?"

"Sure, I would love to, but at least, let me pay?" Patrick offered, flashing her a smile.

Robin smiled lightly and nodded her head. "I would really like that."

"So, how are you feeling, Robin?" Patrick asked, taking hold of one her hands in his own hands, stroking his thumb across her knuckles.

"Well, besides feeling terrified, I am okay, I guess," Robin said with a sigh, looking at her hand in his. "I don't even know how I am going to get on with my life. Tyler did so many things to me that I could never get over."

"Robin, I really don't mean to pry---"

"You want to know what he did, right?" Robin asked, as her lip trembled a little bit.

Patrick sighed, nodding his head. "I can't help it, Robin. You're a beautiful woman just like your uncle said and I just can't believe that this Tyler fool would _even_ hurt you. His mother mustn't have taught him well or something like that."

"Yeah, she really wasn't a good motherly figure. I thought at first, he was a good guy, but nope. His mother was a prostitute. His father was jailbait, I guess you could say. He was always watching men coming into his house late hours of the night," Robin said, looking up into his eyes, searching his eyes for god knows what. "We were together for two years when things began to get out of hand. He used to be a doctor but got fired when the chief of the hospital caught him stealing some oxycontin pills. I had no idea he was a drug addict, Patrick. That's when things began to get out of hand."

"Oh lord," Patrick gasped, listening to Robin, and watching tears fill her eyes. He pulled out a little pack of tissues out of his doctor coat, handing it to her.

Robin took out a tissue, dabbing it to her eyes to try to dry away the tears. "Tyler began to drink all the time. He would even forget some days that I would be working. He would even accuse me of cheating on him, especially when Jax came down to see Brenda. He thought that Jax was my boyfriend or my lover. It was pretty bad when he had beat me that night. I've got marks on my back that won't even go away. He's beat me, poured hot water on my back, which burned my skin, stabbed me, and so much more, Patrick. I just think that he--- needs help. I just can't do this anymore. I can't live my life running scared. If he's out there in the street, I can't live my life the way I want to."

Patrick sighed, touching Robin's arm lightly. "Robin, I will _make sure_ that you will get the life that you deserve. I won't rest until you do."

Forcing a smile, Robin turned to look at him, and she simply nodded her head. "I hope that you are correct about this. I hate to what he has done. I just want him to pay for the abuse he has done to me. I… Is that so wrong that I am even saying those things?"

Quickly shaking his head, Patrick licked across his bottom lip. "No way. He deserves that so much more, Robin. This man… this bastard has hurt you in a way that makes me want to pummel him to the ground."

"I just wished that I could have left before things became all serious for us, you know?"

"You mean… before you became--- pregnant?" Patrick asked, placing a hand gently onto her shoulder.

Robin raised an eyebrow as she looked into his eyes. How did he know that she had been pregnant? Did Brenda tell him the news or something.

"Did Brenda tell you?" Robin asked, as fear was evident in her voice.

"Oh, no, she didn't tell me. Actually, I found out on my own," Patrick began, swiping his hand through his dark locks. "I went through your medical chart and well, what could I do? I had to do it as your attending..."

Robin frowned at him looking over her medical files. "I would be very upset if you weren't my doctor, Patrick, but I guess I understand. You had to see if there was anything else going on. You didn't tell Jax or my uncle, did you?"

"As a doctor I must abide by the doctor-patient confidentiality rules. Besides, Robin, you're the last person I would do that to."

"I know you wouldn't do that but I can't help but to feel worried that Uncle Mac will lose it if I was pregnant with that psycho's child still. When Georgie had almost died by the text message killer, he almost lost it, and I don't want him to complete lose it."

"Robin, I am not going to let the news slip. Right now, you are my patient, and I am your doctor."

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

His strong legs took him up the flight of stairs of the hospital, trying his damn hardest to run from the police officers that were on his ass like a tiger was after it's tasty prey. How could Robin do this to him? Having these police officers running after him through the hospital was bad enough, but the gun shots weren't helping anyone, either.

Lucky Spencer's voice could be heard from the stairs as Rodriguez, a couple of police officers, and himself ran after their 'prey'. "Get back here, Storms! I am going to kill you from what you did to my friend."

"What did I do? She enjoyed everything I did!" Tyler laughed, running up the stairs, and then stopping for a split second to look at the officer three stairs below him. "And what a good fuck she was too. Something that you will never ever have!"

Aiming his gun at Tyler Storms, Lucky pulled the trigger, but the bullet hit the doorknob of the door that led to the tenth floor, which Tyler ran through before the bullet could hit him.

"Damnit!"

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin was smiling from ear to ear as Patrick was checking Robin's vitals to make sure that she was recuperating the way she should.. She felt like things were finally getting better and she sighed happily, watching Patrick take her blood pressure.

"So, how am I doing, Dr. Drake?" Robin asked, playing the voice of an injured patient.

Patrick flashed her a grin, laughing slightly. "You're doing a lot better than earlier, actually."

As she watched Patrick take the sphygmomanometer from her arm after letting the air go from the bag, she looked up at him, waiting for him to tell her how high or low her blood pressure was.

"So, go on," Robin said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Am I in the good or bad area?"

"Your blood pressure is one hundred and ten over seventy-two, Robin. This is why you're staying in the hospital. There is no way you're leaving the hospital tonight."

"Oh gee," Robin groaned, pushing him slightly, letting her hand rest on his kneecap when he sat down next to her on the bed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Tyler, holding onto his side where a bullet was lodged onto his hip from Mac Scorpio running after him, shooting at him. Tyler's eyes landed on Robin's hand, which was on Patrick's knee.

"Robin," Tyler's voice squeaked when he walked closer. "What are you doing? We're engaged and you're touching this fool _like_ that?"

Patrick's eyes turned away from Robin to Tyler and his face was full of so many emotions; anger, pain, regret, but most of all, there was one that knocked them all out of the way. Patrick Drake was outraged by this man's actions. How could this man even come in here, knowing that Robin was trying to get better.

"You really have some nerve coming in here," Patrick hissed, pushing Robin's hand to her lap, and offering her a warm smile before he looked back to the crazy bastard.

"Why wouldn't I? That's my fiancé and she's touching you like I don't even--- exist, anymore."

"By the end of the know, you won't exist anymore," Patrick said, glaring at this man, and walking up to him so that there was only inches in between them. "Do you have any idea what you have done to her?"

By now, Robin's body was curled up on the bed. Her face was in the pillow as she was too scared to move, or better yet, say anything.

"I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want me to do," Tyler said, in total denial, and he turned to Robin. "Come on, baby. You know you enjoyed it. Why are you _lying_?"

As Tyler began to walk towards Robin, still holding onto the wound on his side, Patrick pushed him against the door. This man, who was trying to come near his Robin, enraged him. What made him made was the way he was looking at her and he could see how frightened Robin looked. Most of all, when did he begin to think of Robin as his? They weren't even dating each other, right?

In a blink of an eye, before she could even realize what was happening, and letting a small gasp escape her lips, she watched as the over-sized men thrashing their fists into each other. What amazed her was the blow that Patrick's hand gave to Tyler's face, making blood sputter out from his mouth. Who knew that Patrick Noah Drake had it in him? She nearly cried when they came towards the bed, as they were punching against each other's body's. Patrick's hands would be hurting afterwards, she was touched, and she cried out when she felt the bed being pushed away from the bed.

"What the----"

Robin's teary eyes became blurry and the last image she saw was that of her Uncle Mac prying off of Patrick. Giving Patrick a nod, he hauled Tyler's sorry ass out of the room.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

It had been a couple of hours since Tyler had been walking into the cell that Commissioner Scorpio had pushed him in, making his head hit the wall. He was now walking out as a free man, chuckling to himself when he heard the Commissioner yell that he was going to get him.

"I don't even see how that's possible," He laughed as he walked out the building of the police department and he bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"I shouldn't be the one you should be apologizing too."

Tyler looked into the blue eyes at the man, who looked to be angry. "What did I do to you?"

"Come on," Jason said, pushing him into the limo when he opened the door.

Jason simply got in after him and looked at Sonny when he began to talk. "We need to talk, Tyler."


	4. The tough looks good now!

Robin has just returned back to Port Charles over ten years after getting her heart broken from her now, ex boyfriend, Tyler Storms, who didn't treat her the way she should have been treated. Robin doesn't get along with the handsome doctor, Dr. Patrick Drake. Brenda's just come back in town with Jax on a mission to hook up her best friend. What happens when Robin finds out her blind date is Jax's best friend, Patrick?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin frowned as she looked at Patrick's bruised-up hand and she felt like this entire thing was her fault because Tyler had followed her back to the dates. All she wanted was to be happy and Tyler didn't do that for her. He would abuse her in every and whichever way he would do just to get off on the pleasure.

"Oh Patrick," Robin sighed as she moved into his lap as he was sitting on the floor. "Are you okay? You hurt your hand."

Patrick gave her a weak smile as he looked into her eyes. "Robin, I would do about anything to protect you from that cold-hearted bastard."

"Aw, how sweet," Robin said with a roll of her eyes before she looked at his hand, kissing his bruised up knuckles. "Because of me, you probably won't be able to do surgeries for a while."

Patrick sighed and he felt her lips against his knuckles, just enjoying how good she was making him feel, and he had to admit that having her lips like this sent a jolt of pleasure rushing through his veins. He had always thought that Robin was such a spoiled brat that always got what she wanted.

"I don't really care about doing surgeries right now, Robin. All I even care about is taking care of a beautiful woman like you."

"Beautiful?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm far from beautiful."

"Well, you must be blind or something."

"Patrick," Robin sighed, looking into his eyes. "Tyler's damaged me for any man. I mean, I have bruises over my thighs and my stomach. No man would ever want me when they see them."

Seeing the sadness in Robin's eyes, he frowned. He hated what Tyler had done to her. Robin Scorpio was a very beautiful woman and he wished that there was something he could do or even say to cheer her up to bring a smile to her face.

"How about once you're feeling better and are able to leave this hospital, we can do something fun?" Patrick suggested, watching her kissing along his fingers. "I am starting to wonder if you like kissing my hand."

"You're hurt," Robin said absentmindedly, sighing heavily, and she smiled when Noah walked inside.

"Uhhh, what's going on in here?" Noah asked, as he then noticed the position they were in, shuffling his feet a little bit, becoming embarrassed. "Should I come back later or something?"

"No Noah," Robin said, sliding off of Patrick's lap, sitting next to him. "I am actually kind of glad you are here. Do you think you can have someone check out Patrick's hand here? He won't be proceeding in any surgeries here anytime soon."

"Why?" Noah asked, noticing the discomfort on both of their faces, and he shook his head.

Patrick held up his hand painfully before it fell back in his lap. "I kind of hit a guy but he deserved it. He is the man that hurt Robin."

Noah was proud of his son when he heard the reason. "Sure, let's get some x-rays done."

Patrick stood up to his feet and he looked down at Robin. "You should rest, Robin. Tyler won't be coming in this hospital anytime soon, especially with your Uncle Mac, Jason, and Sonny watching this hospital like a hawk. I will be here first thing tomorrow morning."

"Sleep does sound pretty good," Robin admitted as she stood up to her feet, sliding under the covers as Patrick pushed the covers up. "Again, I'm sorry."

Before he could say anything, he watched Robin fall asleep, and he smiled. "You're going to get everything you ever wanted."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Patrick smiled to himself as he walked into Robin's room the next day and he chuckled as he saw her getting frustrated over a word search since it looked like she was having trouble figuring the answers. It seemed that she was having trouble and he had to admit that it was cute to see her getting angry at a book.

"What did a word search book ever do to you?" Patrick asked, tilting his head to the side.

Robin heard his voice and she looked up. A pout came over her face as she saw the cast on his forearm up to his hand.

"Oh Patrick," Robin said, once he took a seat at the food of the bed. "I am so sorry I did this to you."

Patrick chuckled, handing her a permanent marker from his pocket of his doctor's coat. "Don't be sorry. You can be the very first one to sign my lovely cast. How does that sound for you?"

"Hm, I can write egotistical, or does egocentric sound better?...Oh! and pompous jerk on it. How does that sound?"

"You can write whatever you want, Robin."

All Patrick wanted was to bring a smile to her face, and if that meant for her to write that on his cast, he would allow her to do it. He just didn't think that anyone should be through that much pain like Robin had been through with Tyler Storms.

As he watched her begin to write on his cast, he saw the intense look on her face, and he smiled as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He saw her in deep thought as he watched her put the tip of her finger against her lip, touching her teeth, which he guessed she was thinking of what to write.

"There!" Robin said, placing the cap back on the marker.

Patrick looked at what she wrote, and he flashed her a big, bright smile on his face.

Patrick,

You are still the conceited, egotistical, and most stubborn man I have ever met, but I am really glad that I met you when I moved to PC. You are a really wonderful man and you saved my life more than once.

Thank you,

R.S.

PS: Just because I said some nice things about you it doesn't mean that I like you !

Patrick laughed, shaking his head, and he ruffled up her hair. "Don't worry, Dr. Sourpuss, I don't even expect you to even try to like me."

"What did you just call me?" Robin asked, picking up her pen from her word search book. "You know that it's not nice to call people names, right?"

"Look who's talking. You call me all sorts of names but I do like it when you call me Dr. Hottie."

Robin grinned, flashing him one of her dimpled smiles. "What would I even do without you? I'd be so bored at work and I wouldn't have anyone to pick on or accusing them of hitting on the female staff."

"And you would miss me terribly," Patrick replied with a grin as he looked into her eyes. "You know you would, Robin. Don't even try to say you wouldn't because we all know you would."

"Were you always this cocky and arrogant where you used to work at?" Robin asked with the roll of her eyes. "I sometimes wonder if you really are a doctor sometimes."

"Oh… but I am, Dr. Sourpuss. You even called me brilliant and then you also told me to be brilliant."

"I was drunk off my ass."

Patrick busted out laughing and he shook his head in denial when he just grabbed her word search. "Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say, Robin, and I am the lead singer from the band, Camila."

"You don't even speak Spanish," Robin said with a huff. "You cannot even come up with a comeback that even makes sense."

"Ugh, of all patients, you had to be mine?" Patrick asked, tossing her word search book to her.

"When are you going to realize that I just… don't… like you?"

Patrick hopped off the bed and looked at her when he approached the door to leave her room. "You like me, Robin. Anyway, are we still on for a movie night at my place?"

"Whatever."

Patrick laughed as he left her room and he looked down at his cast, smiling. Robin did like him and he was hoping that he could show her that he really wasn't that bad of a guy.

---

A couple of days had passed since they agreed to watch a movie at his place. Today, Robin would finally be leaving the hospital. As she watched Patrick remove the gauze away from her waist, she sighed in relief as she watched each piece fall to the floor, and she could see the pain written across his face when she realized he saw the bruises Tyler had given to her.

"I didn't see these before," Patrick gasped, placing one hand on her hip, and another on her shoulder. "I really wish you would have told me about this when you arrived in Port Charles. No woman or even person should have to go through the pain Tyler had put you through."

"I didn't like you and still don't even though you've been tending to my every need," Robin teased a little bit with a blush in her cheeks as she looked into his dark brown eyes. "Even though you have been nice to me, I still don't trust you."

"You don't even like me… a little bit, Sourpuss?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow. "I know you have to like me at least a little bit. I am a very likeable guy."

"The female staff may think so but not me," Robin said, watching him unwrap the last bandage from around her waist of her stomach.

Patrick chuckled, moving a strand of hair from her face. "You know… you are a very beautiful woman. Even with what that bastard did to you, I think that you are an exquisite beauty."

"Gee… thanks, Dr. Drake," Robin said, pushing her top down to hide the bruises. "I do thank you for what you have done to and for me."

"Any guy in my position would have done the same thing," Patrick said, checking out the cuts along her face, as he smirked at her playfully. "Now, Alan said you can return to work in weeks… just like me."

"How wonderful," Robin replied with a pout on her face as she looked over at him. "What am I going for the next two weeks, anyway?"

Patrick took a seat next to her on the bed and smiled over at her. "Well, you can always hang out with me…"

"Absolutely not!"

"You know," Brenda said, walking into the room with Jax beside her. "That's actually not a bad idea but I have an even better idea."

Jax raised up his hands in defense when Patrick and Robin stared at him. "This was her plan and it's actually a pretty good one."

"Go on."

Hearing Robin's words, Brenda clasped her hands together. "Well, Jax has this cabin in the country, and it's a really big one. Anyway, I was thinking the four of us could go there. There's a pool and a Jacuzzi there as well, Robs."

"I, um, I don't know," Robin said, hesitating as she looked at her feet.

"Come on, Robin. I think this would be best for you mostly," Brenda said, approaching her, and then pushed her chin up. "This is about you mostly. We want you to have fun and I can't even remember the last time you did. Besides, the Jacuzzi could help relax your aching muscles."

"You really want me to go?" Robin asked as she looked at Brenda when she sat down next to her.

"Please Robin?" Brenda begged, pushing her hair behind her shoulder, and then looked at Robin. "I thought you could use some relaxing."

"So, this isn't some hoax for you to hook me up with Patrick?"

"I'm going to lie and say I don't want you two together. I just want you to be happy," Brenda replied, flashing her best friend a smile. "Bring a bathing suit or two. Don't try to forget it because I will be checking your bag this time."

"Is she normally this bossy?" Patrick asked, looking over at Jax, who was shaking his head.

"No… she's much worse."

"Jax!" Brenda pouted as she looked over at him and then turned back to Robin. "We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon and won't return until the day before you two have to go back to work."

"I don't even know why I just agreed to this," Robin scoffed, watching Brenda and Jax leave her hospital room, and she turned to him.

"What?"

"Did you know what my dear friend was planning?" Robin asked with a skeptical look in her eyes.

"No!" Patrick laughed, shaking his head. "How could I? I've been with you almost every, single day, Robin. I mean, don't you trust me?"

Robin raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Do you really need me to answer that for you?"

"God, you're so freakin' annoying!"

"Yeah but you still put up with me, doctor, so you must like me…"

"Believe all you want, Dr. Sourpuss."

"Sourpuss?" Liz giggled as she walked into the room. "Are you two fighting again? I swear, you two are like Lucy and Ricki Ricardo."

"It's his fault!" Robin pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. "He started it, Liz. You know how annoying Patrick can be."

Liz just laughed, shaking her head as she looked at Robin, and then looked at Patrick, who had a grin on his face. "I don't know how he can be since he's shown me but appreciation."

"Un…be…lieve…able…" Robin said with a groan, staring at the two.

"What? It's not my fault that you two act like an old, married couple," Liz said with a laugh leaving her lips once again. "What's going to happen when the two of you finally start dating?"

"That's… never going to… happen! Not now and not in this or any lifetime."

Patrick looked at her with a grin. "Sure, that's what you say now. Just wait when you see me in a pair of swimming trunks at Jax's cabin…"

"What's he talking about Robin?" Liz asked after Patrick left.

Robin sighed, leaning her head back, and then looked at Liz. "Like you don't know what's going on…"

"Robin, I don't know what's going on," Liz explained, running a hand through her hair after she took a seat next to her friend on the bed. "Will you tell me what Patrick's talking about?"

"Brenda stopped by."

"And?"

Robin sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Brenda invited both Patrick and I to come with Jax and her to Jax's cabin in the country. I just feel like this is some setup to get Patrick and me together, Liz. I know she means well but I don't think Patrick can handle everything I've been through. He doesn't know---"

"What if you told him, Robin? I mean, I honestly think you two would be so adorable together, and besides, he's always looking at you. Even before the incident happened, he would always look at you."

"He looks at me?" Robin asked, looking over at Liz, running a hand over her leg that had a small bandage that was wrapped around from her ankle to her kneecap, yet another injury to add to the infinite amount Tyler had "provided" her with.

Liz grinned and nodded. "Girl, he does, and not for a second. He always has this intense look when he looks at you. I caught him looking once and he tried to say he was staring off into space. I am surprised you have never seen it before."

"When he looks at me, he makes some stupid comments," Robin said, sliding off the bed, grabbing her crutches with a sigh. "He's been really fun for the last couple of days."

"Imagine if you two were to hook up… Oh, the possibilities!!!," Liz said, teasing her with a wink.

"I think you're just like Brenda and that you've been hanging with Brenda way TOO much. You need to stop hanging with that woman," Brenda said, shaking her head, and she laughed a little bit. "That woman can be dangerous and we both know it."

"And she's your best friend. It makes me wonder about you," Liz teased, leading Robin to the elevator.

Patrick approached Robin, holding Robin's purse, which Liz handed to her. "So, Dr. Sourpuss, are you ready to get going?"

"When are you going to call me Scorpio instead of that… name?" Robin grumbled, walking on her crutches into the elevator with Patrick walking behind her.

As the doors closed, he chuckled. "You know you enjoy me calling you that name. Why do you resist?"

Robin hit him in the leg with her left crutch. "You are so impossible, Dr. Drake."

"Ouch!" Patrick frowned as he looked at her. "Do you beat on all your guy friends?"

"No, I don't beat on all my friends. Jax, Nikolas, Lucky, and Jason don't receive this treatment," Robin admitted with a twinkle in her eyes. "You're special."

"Oh yeah, real special," Patrick said with a roll of his eyes as he watched the elevator finally close.


	5. To kiss you would be pleasure!

Robin has just returned back to Port Charles over ten years after getting her heart broken from her now, ex boyfriend, Tyler Storms, who didn't treat her the way she should have been treated. Robin doesn't get along with the handsome doctor, Dr. Patrick Drake. Brenda's just come back in town with Jax on a mission to hook up her best friend. What happens when Robin finds out her blind date is Jax's best friend, Patrick?

I want to thank Renee31 for help me with the mirror scene. I really appreciate it because I honestly could not come up with what else what Patrick could say to Robin, so thank you very much. I hope that everyone enjoys this lovely chapter. It was kind of hard to write it but yeah, hah. So, what does everyone think of my new banner? I think this happens to be my favorite one of all. Hah. I used three of the same pictures but whatever. Anyway, enjoy. I am going to watch the rest of Atonement.

-5-

Robin sighed, as she looked at herself in the mirror in her bedroom of where she was staying at in this cabin that was in California. The weather was so nice and they were stranded where no one could find them, which she was thankful for. The last thing she needed was for Tyler to come after her once again.

She was wearing a two-piece, black bikini, which the top tied around her neck and across her back. The bikini had flower petals on it, which were white. She was having some trouble putting on the gauge, as she just couldn't reach behind herself.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Robin said, as she sat down on the edge of her bed, and she sighed when she saw that it was Patrick who had knocked. "What do you want?"

Patrick put his hands up in defense, as he looked at her. "I heard some noises in here, so I thought I would see what was going on in here."

"I'm sorry," Robin sighed, as she motioned to the gauge and tape. "I just can't put this one."

"Robin, we're going into the Jacuzzi. If you put this one, it's just going to fall apart," Patrick said, as he placed the tape and gauge on the nightstand, and he helped her up to her feet. "How about after we get out of the Jacuzzi, I help you put it on?"

Robin sighed, as she looked up into his eyes. "I just… hate looking at myself sometimes."

Patrick looked to the bruises across her abdomen and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close. "I am going to say it but you're so beautiful, Robin. I wish you could see what I could see."

Shaking her head, she looked into his brown eyes, and she let out a deep sigh leave her lips. "I am not as beautiful as you think I am, Patrick."

As he led her to the full-length mirror against the wall, he moved behind her, and he placed his hands on her hips, stroking them gently.

"What do you see?"

"I see a failure…"

"Robin," Patrick sighed, as he ran his hands up and down her hips. "That's not what I see. What I see is a beautiful woman, who has a bright future ahead of her. I also see a woman with so much strength and such a huge capacity to love someone and anyone. When she loves, she loves completely. She is also loyal, who has a big, beautiful heart and soul. Lastly, she fights for those she loves, regardless of the risks she is risking for herself."

As she heard the words leave his lips, tears filled her eyes, and they began to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh God, I didn't mean to make you cry," Patrick frowned, as he took a step back when he let go of her.

"No, no, these are happy tears," Robin blushed, as she turned around to face him. "You just said the most perfect words that I could ever imagine. No one has said such kind things about me, Patrick. Thank you."

Patrick wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't scare me like that. I know we annoy each other but the last thing I need is for you to cry, Robin. You deserve so much better than what that bastard had put you through. I want you to know that if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, I want you to come to me, okay?"

Robin nodded, as she looked at him with a faint smile on her face. "I really appreciate your generosity. I just don't want to be a burden to you or--"

Patrick sighed, as he shook his head. "No way are you a burden, Robin. This is just something that I want to do. If you haven't noticed, I can be nice when I want to be."

Robin rolled her eyes and then saw Brenda and Jax standing at the doorway.

"Can I help you two or are you two being nosy?" Robin asked, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

Brenda grinned. "We're just watching. Are you two coming out into the Jacuzzi or not?"

"We will be out in a few minutes. I just need to check out Robin's wounds," Patrick said, as he helped her sit down in the chair beside the dresser."

"Have fun, love birds," Brenda sang out, as Jax followed her, and he shook his head.

"I still cannot see how the two of you are best friends," Patrick said, as he shook his head in disbelief, and he began to clean up her bruises by applying some ointment to them.

"And why not?" Robin asked, as she looked down at him since he was kneeling in front of her, beginning to clean her wound with a cotton ball, which had some ointment on it.

"Well, the two of you happen to be so different. I mean, Brenda's so wild, and you seem to be a laid back kind of woman with that spitfire attitude," Patrick explained, as he looked into brown eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you two even meet?"

"Well, Sonny's like a big brother to me. When I was about twenty, I used to visit him all the time because I had been dating Jason Morgan--"

"Whoa… you and Jason?"

"Yes… anyways, I used to go there all the time, and I caught Brenda coming out of the bathroom in a towel one time. Brenda was Sonny's mistress," Robin said with a shake of her head. "Well, Brenda was married to this inconsiderate jerk, Jameson Taylor. Well, he wasn't like Tyler, actually, nothing like him, but Brenda would do things to please James, and he wouldn't even notice it."

"Wow," Patrick said, as he cleaned up her wound a little more. "I had no idea that she was married."

"Yeah. So, she came down here to see an old friend, and well, Sonny happened to be there to pick her up, as her friend was working late," Robin said with a smile. "And that's how I met Brenda Barrett when she was only clad in a towel."

"That sure is some story," Patrick chuckled, as he threw away the cotton balls he had been cleaning her wound with. "So, how about the Jacuzzi? I really think the water will relax your muscles."

"I really hope that it will be worth it. After all, we will be here for two weeks," Robin said with a small smile upon her face, as she couldn't help but to wonder what would happen during these next two weeks with the handsome Patrick Drake.

"I am sure I can make it worth your while," Patrick said, as he helped her up to her feet.

It was just then when Patrick noticed how stunning Robin looked in her black bikini. Even with the bruises on her legs and abdomen, he was finding her to be even more attractive. He let his eyes roam her body up and down, and for the first time, he wasn't imagining what a woman would look like without any clothes.

Robin blushed to the way he was looking at her and Robin looked over Patrick's body. He was wearing a pair of dark blue board shorts, which had two stripes on either side. He was shirtless, which gave little to the imagination.

"Come on, let's go," Patrick said, as he took her hand, and then led her to the back of the cabin where the Jacuzzi was at where Brenda and Jax were in total lip lock.

"Geez," Robin groaned, as she shook her head, and she smirked when she was only teasing the two. "Are you two trying to make me sick?"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Jax said with a roll of his eyes and he smiled at the two. "How are you feeling now, Robin? Much better?"

"Yes, Patrick's been doing a wonderful job as my doctor," Robin blushed, as she looked up at Patrick, who was helping her into the Jacuzzi. "Even when I don't need his help, he's right by my side, and I appreciate it so much. Thank you, Patrick."

"You're welcome, Robin. Like I said, if you ever need anything, I am only a door away," Patrick said, as he moved into the water, and he took a seat next to Robin where he felt Brenda and Jax's eyes on him. "What now? What did I do this time?"

"Nothing," Brenda said quickly, as she looked at Jax, and then back to the two. "Jax and I have incredible news to share with you guys."

"Should we be worried?" Robin asked, as she looked at the two. "You two aren't breaking up again, are you? Because… that's the last thing I need right now."

"Geez Robin!" Jax said, as he shook his head, and he chuckled. "Anyways, last night, I asked Brenda a very important question."

"Wait a minute…" Robin said, as she looked at the two. "Are you two getting…"

"Married? Yes!" Brenda grinned widely, as she showed off her ring, and Robin moved closer to look at it. "So, Ms. Scorpio, do you approve?"

"Wow, this is just so wonderful," Robin said in amazement and she threw her arms around Brenda's neck, kissing her cheek, and then gave Jax the same treatment. "Are you going to stay married this time?"

Brenda and Jax looked at each other and they both nodded in Robin's direction. "Yes, we definitely are."

"How come I didn't get a hug?" Patrick asked Robin, pretending to pout, and then looked at both Brenda and Jax. "Congratulations to you two."

"Because… they are engaged and you're not, Dr. Drake."

"Wow, you're really mean. What did I ever do to you?" Patrick asked with a grin, as he looked into Robin's eyes, and he watched her sit back down next to him. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me too long, Dr. Scorpio. You missed me."

"Oh geez," Robin said with a roll of her eyes and then looked at Jax. "Are you sure that he's your best friend? He's too cocky for his own good."

"Unfortunately, we are best friends," Jax laughed, as he looked at the two, and he grinned down at Brenda. "Brenda and I will be leaving soon by the way."

"Why? Where are you going? You aren't considering on leaving me alone with him, are you?" Robin asked, as she pointed at Patrick with a raised eyebrow.

"Robin, he's not that bad," Brenda said with a shake of her head and she smirked at her. "Besides, I think you are trying to fool Jax and me that you enjoy his company."

"You know what?" Patrick exclaimed, as he looked at the two. "That's what I think too."

Robin swatted him in the chest with her hand.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Patrick frowned, as he looked at Robin, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just kidding."

Robin's eyes sparkled, as she looked at him, and then watched Jax and Brenda stand up. "Ohhhh, you are leaving now?"

"Yes, you know how long it takes for me to get ready," Brenda said with a smile on her face, as Jax and her disappeared into the house. "Do you think our plan with us leaving will bring them closer?"

Jax grinned at her, as he placed his hand into Brenda's, and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I don't know, sweetheart, but I like to be optimistic about things."

"I know," Brenda said with a bright smile on her face. "I just want our best friends to be happy just like the two of us are."

"I know, and maybe, just maybe, in time, it will bring them together," Jax said, as he pulled Brenda into a earth shattering kiss.

Robin shook her head, as she looked over at Patrick with a raised eyebrow. He had been staring at her without saying anything to her. It was making her feel so nervous, but at the same time, he was making her feel beautiful at the same time. She couldn't really explain what she was feeling.

"What?" Robin asked, as she looked into his dark eyes. "You have been staring at me for the last five minutes, not saying anything, and it's making me feel weird. Did I do something wrong? Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No," Patrick said, as he turned his body to look into her eyes. "You are just a very beautiful woman, Robin. I am not lying about what I said about you. I want you to realize how strong and beautiful of a woman you are. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay," Robin said, as she looked into his eyes. "So, how did Jax and you meet? I mean, I told you how Brenda and I met, so it's only fair."

Patrick chuckled, as he looked at her. "We met through our parents to be honest. We grew up together since we were babies."

"Wow," Robin said with a grin on her face, as she looked over at him. "That must mean that Jax has baby pictures of you. I could-- well, I could blackmail you."

"You wouldn't, would you?" Patrick asked, almost afraid to hear what her answer would even be. "I mean, I have tried to be nice… to you."

"Or I could go to Noah where you are butt naked as a baby," Robin grinned, as she looked at him when she saw his face pale. "I'm not that mean, Patrick. I would never ever do something that cruel or horrid towards you, especially when you have been nothing but sweet and kind to me."

"Good. I now know that you have a kind heart," He said, as he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, now, that's just mean!" Robin said with a giggle, as she splashed some water in his direction. "I really am glad that you came with us. I would probably be cooped up in this cabin all by myself."

Patrick smiled, as he moved closer to her, and he sat down in the water right across from her. He moved some hair from her face and he continued to look into her eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry, Scorpio."

Robin looked into his eyes, allowing the jets to hit her legs, and she watched Jax pull out of the driveway. She waved them good bye and turned back to look at Patrick.

"I can't help but to wonder if this was Brenda's idea, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked, as he wrapped a finger around a tendril of her dark brown hair, and he continued to look at her. "What is Brenda's idea?"

"She's a little schemer, so I wouldn't be surprised if she planned to have us together alone in this cabin," Robin said, as she watched him play with her hair.

"Would it be such a bad thing?" Patrick asked, as he moved a little closer, so that their bodies were almost touching each other's. "I mean, you're not half bad."

Robin grinned, as she looked at him. "Gee… thanks a lot. That really means the world to me. What's next on your list? That I am your soul mate?"

Patrick chuckled, as he placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it tenderly. "Well, we don't know that, as you have not given me the time of day, but we could find out."

"Hm and how do we suppose to do that?" Robin asked, as she moved away from him, and sat down on the edge of the Jacuzzi.

Boy, did she ever love teasing a man such as one like Patrick Drake!

Patrick moved out of the water, standing in front of her, and he watched her watch the water drip down his hard chest. He smirked to himself and he stepped closer, as he watched the air jets from the water hit her ankles in the water.

"Well, we could kiss…"

"Absolutely not!" Robin said, as she looked at him in shock. "Was this your plan in the beginning, Patrick? Did you make Brenda and Jax leave because you wanted us to kiss?"

"No, no, no," Patrick said, as he took a seat next to her on the edge of the Jacuzzi, and he allowed his eyes to wander over her body. "I am not going to lie but I can't help but to wonder what it would be like to kiss a spitfire such as yourself."

"Really?" Robin asked, as she looked away from him, and then looked down into the water., shocked that he wanted to kiss her. "Why me and not anyone else?"

"Yes really. I cannot help myself. I don't just want to kiss you and I wish I could have protected you from Tyler's punches. It's really my entire fault to what happened to you, Robin. If I hadn't been flirting with that waitress, none--"

Robin smiled softly, as she looked up into his eyes. "I don't just kiss anyone…"

"I kind of figured that out," Patrick said, as he ran a hand through her hair. "Why don't we get out of the Jacuzzi, get into some warm clothes, and we eat popcorn, while watching a movie?"

"Really? We can do that?" Robin asked, as it had been a very long time since she just relaxed with a guy, not having to do anything.

"Robin," Patrick said, as he placed a kiss on her cheek, and helped her stand to her feet, helping her out of the Jacuzzi. "I want you to be calm with me, and if watching a movie and eating popcorn does it, I would wait for you for the rest of my life, Robin."

Robin looked into his eyes, as she allowed him to lead the way back into the cabin. She didn't know what it was but she was seeing a different side of Patrick that she definitely was not used to. All she knew was she liking this side of Patrick.


	6. Learning more about you!

**Robin has just returned back to Port Charles over ten years after getting her heart broken from her now, ex boyfriend, Tyler Storms, who didn't treat her the way she should have been treated. Robin doesn't get along with the handsome doctor, Dr. Patrick Drake. Brenda's just come back in town with Jax on a mission to hook up her best friend. What happens when Robin finds out her blind date is Jax's best friend, Patrick?**

**--**

**Hey everyone, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Things will start to get better for the two of them, I promise. If you guys ever have suggests, suggest away. Oh and I am going to be posting a story I wrote a while back. It is going to be when Scrubs are married. If anyone is interested, just let me know. Anyway, enjoy this update!**

-6-

After the two of them had changed into a decent pair of clothing, they were now deciding on to watch a movie. Robin was in a pair of black leggings and a red tank top whereas Patrick was in a simple pair of black pajama pants and a white tee.

Robin didn't know what it was, but being this close to Patrick Drake was making her feel all giddy inside, and she wasn't sure if that was a good of a bad thing, either. After the hell Tyler had put her through with all the beatings, the raping, and just all the physical anger he would give to her, Robin was really scared about jumping into another relationship. She knew that Patrick was a good guy, especially since he was Jax's best friend.

Patrick, on the other hand, had always been a flirt. He knew when he was flirting with that nurse, Jezebel, that he was annoying the hell out of Robin, and that was the main reason he had stopped hanging with that nurse. Besides, she had become so damn annoying and clingy, which was something that he hated. It was a major turn off. With Robin, he liked how she was. She was definitely a tough cookie, which was something he never felt before.

While Robin was in her room, she was frowning to herself, looking at the gauge bandages in her hands. She walked out of her room that she was staying in and into the kitchen where Patrick had cooked them some soup and some grilled cheese sandwich.

As he turned around, Patrick saw the distraught look on her face, and he chuckled when he moved forward towards her. "Need me to help you out?"

"Patrick," Robin frowned, as she gave him the roll of gauze, as well as the tape, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate Tyler for what he did to me. I can't even bandage myself up. It's just not… fair."

A sigh left his lips and he moved close to her when she pulled her shirt up right below her breasts. "God, I hate him too, Robin, but don't let him ruin our time together. Why don't you allow me to help you put on the gauge, okay?"

Robin nodded her head, as she watched get down on his knees in front of her where he began to wrap the gauze around her midsection. She hated feeling hopeless and she hated Tyler even more than ever. Tyler had hurt her more ways than she could count. It was the whole reason she had moved away from Paris to Port Charles. When she had found Tyler in her room that night when Brenda had set her up on a date with Patrick, she really thought she wouldn't have heard from ever again.

After a while, Patrick was standing up, and pushed her tank top down to cover the bandaging. "There you go, gorgeous. You feel better?"

Robin rolled her eyes and she walked further into the kitchen. She licked across her bottom lip once she saw the food and she took her food to the table in the kitchen.

"So, I guess we aren't going to watch a movie?" Patrick chuckled, as he placed his own soup and grilled cheese sandwich in front of hers. He then got them both a glass of orange juice and sat down in front of her. "I really don't mind eating our lunch, especially when I get to know what you are really like."

"You're crazy," Robin said, as she shook her head after she took a bite of her sandwich. "Tyler was definitely right about one thing."

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, pressing the spoon with the tomato soup against his lips, and he took a seat.

"I mean, with all the bruises I have on my body, no man will ever see past it," Robin sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she frowned. "Because of what that man did to me, I will never be able to –"

"Robin, just stop it!" Patrick yelled, trying to not be too angry at the words that left her lips, but he was because of the doubt that she had in herself.

It was all because of Tyler, and he swore if he ever saw that man again, he would pummel him to the ground. He would not care if he lose his career of being the best surgeon. For some reason, being here for Robin was the best choice he would have in the end. Taking care of Robin and bringing a cheerful smile on her face was definitely worth it.

"What?" Robin frowned, as she looked into his eyes, and she crossed her arms over her chest when she set the sandwich back down on her plate. "It's the truth and you know it. I am not worth of a man's love or even being in the same room with him. You might as well run right now, Patrick. I will never ever be beautiful in any man's eyes. Why can't you just see what I see?"

"Robin," Patrick sighed, as he scooted his chair next to hers. "I want you t know that Tyler didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He was lucky enough to be even have had the opportunity to coming to close on becoming your damn husband. He's useless to even be called a man. He's a disgrace to all men out there and you shouldn't even think you're not beautiful because you are, Robin."

"Why are you so sweet to me?" Robin pouted once again, as she continued to have her arms crossed, and she looked up into his eyes. "I still don't even understand why you are still here with me. I mean, you really didn't have to tag along." Robin raised an eyebrow in his eyebrow. "Wait a darn minute. Patrick, did Brenda make you come along? Did she pay you or something?"

Patrick laughed. "No. To be honest, the whole cabin idea was, well, um – it was my idea."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise, as she looked into Patrick's brown eyes, and shock was definitely evident across her face. "Your idea? Are you really serious? Why did you even do this?"

"Robin, you had been through hell, an – ordeal that no one, especially a woman as fragile and small –"

"Hey! I'm not that small. It really is not nice to tease someone about his or her height," Robin said with a huff, trying to shroud the smile from her face, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyways," Patrick began, rolling his eyes in her direction, and he shook his head. "Before I was rudely interrupted, I just thought that you could use some space away from your family since I suspected that they would be on you day in and day out, especially Mac Scorpio."

"Yeah, you are right about my Uncle Mac, but he only wants the best for me," Robin said with a small smile, as she slid her arms tightly across her chest. "It was something I could count on when it came to my uncle and my cousins. They have always been there for me."

"And your parents?" Patrick asked, as he looked into her eyes after he took another bite of her sandwich.

"I don't know. They probably give a rat's ass what happens to me. I haven't seen them since I told them I was going to be a doctor instead of a international spy like them. All they care about themselves, so it really doesn't matter if I see them or not."

"Robin, do they know about you getting involved with Tyler?" Patrick carefully asked her, as he put his hand underneath his chin, and his elbow rested against the edge of the table.

"No and I don't want them to find out. They haven't been there for me when I needed them. I've been through hell and back. They were never there for me and I don't want them in my life. I made it perfectly clear years ago when we had that huge blowup," Robin explained, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to her confession.

Robin had never been so open about her family to anyone. She had never ever told Tyler what her parents did for a living and she had the nerve to tell Patrick Drake about her parents and her relationship? Geez, what the hell was wrong with Robin Scorpio? This was something she would not have done and it made her worry to herself about if there was something really wrong with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Patrick said, not too sure what to say, as he was lucky enough to have a really good relationship with both of his parents. "They should be very proud of you but I guess a lot of parents make wrong choices in life."

"Yeah," Robin said, wanting to change the topic. "I do want to thank you for suggestion to Jax and Brenda for letting us use Jax's cabin. I really needed it more than anything. I do know that my uncle won't be too happy when he finds out that I am not at my apartment."

"I already took care of that," Patrick said with a bright smile on his face, as he looked at her. "He called last night when you were sleeping. I happened to hit the talk button by accident when I was trying to move your phone into your bag."

"Liar."

Patrick grinned over at her. "Whatever. I just told him that I was taking care of you with Brenda and Jax's help. I mean, you can't be too mad at me, are you?"

Robin grabbed her sandwich, dipped it in her tomato soup, and then took a bite. "You're lucky I am letting you take care of me."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around where 'you should be lucky I am taking care of you' or something, Dr. Scorpio?" Patrick asked with a skeptical look on his face and he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I swear, you're crazy, and I have to stick around you for one week and five more days," Robin groaned, as she rubbed her temples after she put her sandwich down. "Why do you have to be so damn ignorant and bossy? I swear, you are going to give me a migraine!"

"You are already giving me one!" Patrick exclaimed, as he looked over at her with a teasing smile. "I can't be that bad, can I, Dr. Sourpuss?"

"Don't call me that!" Robin groaned, as she poked him in the middle of his torso. "It's Dr. Scorpio. It's not Dr. Sourpuss. Scor-pee-oh! Can you say it or should I go slower this time?"

Patrick poked her in the arm, as he glared over at her with a shake of his head. "Very funny and I like Sourpuss. It suits you after all."

"You are the meanest man that has ever walked the planet," Robin scoffed, as she stretched her legs out on his lap, which he immediately began to massage her feet. "But thank you for everything, and when we get back to Port Charles, maybe we can get something to eat?"

"Sure… but anywhere but the Metro Court," Patrick stated with a sigh leaving his lips. "It will just remind me what a complete jerk I was to you and I don't want to remember that at all."

Robin smiled, as she nodded her head, and then took another bite of her sandwich. "Sounds like a plan to me. What about that new restaurant down the street? I think it's called Esposito's."

"Oh yeah! I heard about that one. We can go there the first night we're back in Port Charles," Patrick told her, applying some pressure on the heel of her foot. "I want to show you a night you will never forget."

"You promise it will be a good night?" Robin asked, as she was a little self-conscious about even going out on a date with him.

"I promise you," Patrick said, as he gave her kneecap a gentle squeeze. "I was thinking that we could go for dinner at Esposito's and then we can go back to my place to watch a movie. If you feel uncomfortable about going to my place, we can go ahead and just go for a nice stroll in town?"

"Hm, I never would have thought that playboy, Patrick Drake, was into the whole romantic scene," Robin teased him, as she looked across at him, and a little moan left her lips from the way he was massaging her feet. "I would definitely love to go to dinner and a walk with you."

"I really want you to have fun with me over this week and a half," Patrick said, as he ran his fingers over the bottom of her legs, and he sighed. "I just want you to know that I am not looking for anything, Robin, and I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

"Now, I can see why all the women are always after you," Robin said with a roll of her eyes, as she finished eating her sandwich. "You are a really nice guy at times but I still don't even see how Noah and you are even related. He's SO much nicer than you."

Patrick rolled his eyes, as he looked over at her. "You really are impossible. How does Brenda even handle you? I just – don't understand how you two are best friends."

"I would be saying the same thing with Jax and you," Robin scoffed out sarcastically, as she crossed her arms over her chest, making some of her cleavage show. "I mean, Jax is so kind and sweet, whereas you are like the spawn of Satan."

"God, you aren't the best, either," Patrick said, as he pushed her legs off of his lap. "I was giving you a thorough massage on your feet and this is how I get treated? You just don't like me, do you?"

"Patrick, you make it so easy to tease you," Robin said with a knowing grin, as she looked over at him, and she stood up to her feet. "Thank you for lunch. It was delicious."

"Aren't you going to thank me for something else?"

"Huh? Ohhh yeah!" Robin laughed, as she looked over at him after she loaded her dishes into the dishwasher. "Thank you for helping me out with the gauze and stuff. I was really about to blow a gasket if I didn't get on."

Patrick grinned, as he walked behind her, and he placed his hands on her hips, drawing her back against his strong chest. Just being this close to fiery fighter, it took everything in him to not kiss her right now. The last thing he did not need was to get slapped by her.

"Robin, I would do anything for you," Patrick whispered into her ear and then laid his head down on her shoulder, smelling how good she smelled. "You know that, right?"

Robin smiled, as she then felt Patrick's arms wrap around her waist after he pulled her into his chest. "Yes, I do know that, and I am actually grateful that you are here with me in this cabin. It would have been really uncomfortable being in a cabin with Jax and Brenda."

Patrick laughed, as he spun her around, and then looked into her eyes. "It really would have, especially at night. I can see you now – covering a pillow over your ears to block out the muffled cries of pleasure."

"Oh my God! You are the sickest man… ever," Robin groaned, as she leaned back against the wall.

"Yes, but just like you said earlier, you are really glad that I came here with you, and to be honest, Robin, so am I," Patrick stated with a grin, as he pushed her chin up. "Now, what do you say we go ahead and watch a movie of your choice?"

Grabbing two bottles of water out of the refrigerator, Patrick followed Robin into the living room, and he groaned when he saw the movie she pulled out.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Patrick groaned, as he plopped down on the couch in the corner. "We are so not watching that!"

"Please?" Robin pouted, holding the movie against her chest. "We can watch one of your action movie afterwards, Patty."

"Oh my God! Don't call me that," Patrick said, as he glared over at her, and he sighed in aggravation. "I don't like that name or that movie."

"You've never seen it!" Robin said with a frown, which was spreading across her face. "Pretty please… with a cherry on top, Patrick?"

Patrick grumbled, as he finally obliged. "Fine but we're watching Bad Boys I and II afterwards. I don't care what you want because I –"

"I love those movies!" Robin grinned, as she placed the movie in, and then plopped down on the couch next to him. "Patrick Drake, I think we are going to get along just fine."

Patrick laughed, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and then watched as Reese Witherspoon of Sweet Home Alabama popped up on the screen.


	7. Found the missing link!

**Robin has just returned back to Port Charles over ten years after getting her heart broken from her now, ex boyfriend, Tyler Storms, who didn't treat her the way she should have been treated. Robin doesn't get along with the handsome doctor, Dr. Patrick Drake. Brenda's just come back in town with Jax on a mission to hook up her best friend. What happens when Robin finds out her blind date is Jax's best friend, Patrick?**

**--**

**So, here is chapter seven, and I am hoping that even though I am all moved in my old house where I went to high school, that my posting will be better. The heat isn't even on but it's just so hot here. Anyways, I am hoping that you will enjoy this wondrous chapter that spent my time on! I am so sorry that this update is so late! I have been busy, sick, and I was on a writer's block for a while. I hope I still have some readers!**

-7-

It had been a few days since Jax and Brenda had become engaged and the girls were going crazy over wedding details, which only made Robin getting excited over the small things. Robin wasn't really a wedding planner type of person, but she knew if Brenda hired a wedding planner, she would drive the wedding planner absolutely crazy. She wanted Brenda to be sane and what better way than to help her.

"Are you two still planning?" Patrick groaned, as he walked into the den of the cabin where he saw Brenda flipping through a magazine, while Robin was scratching through her bandage wrap over her stomach. "And what have I told you about scratching? It's just going to make your wound more irritable."

"You try getting beat up and then you can tell me what to do!" Robin snapped, as she glared at him, and she sighed when she saw his face soften. She then watched Brenda get up from the couch and walk down the hall to find Jax. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I just hate wearing these bandages."

"I know you do," Patrick sighed, as he sat down in Brenda's previous seat before he removed the magazine from her lap. "The more you wear them, the quicker your wounds will feel better and disappear. I know that's something you want."

"True and I get a doctor on the go to help me put on my wrap," Robin said with a smile, shrugging her shoulders lightly, and she flipped through the channels, stopping on the news.

"Gee thanks," Patrick replied sarcastically, as he placed his hands in his lap, and he turned his attention to the magazine in front of him. "Brenda isn't driving you crazy, is she?"

"No, not at all," Robin commented, as she ran a hand through her dark hair, and then looked back towards Patrick with a small smile on her face. "She is actually pretty excited about this to be honest."

"And that surprises you?"

"Well, I thought she would be nervous or scared, especially with her last marriage," Robin admitted, as she looked out the window. "So, do you have any plans for tonight, doctor?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Dr. Sourpuss?" Patrick teased, as he turned his body towards her, so that his back was pressed back against the arm of the couch.

"You can wish all you want," Robin said with a shake of her head. "I do know that I do not feel like spending time with the engaged couple, especially to how mushy the two of them have been around us these last, few days."

… Tyler Storms happens to be missing…"

Hearing the newscaster's voice from the television, Robin turned her head, especially at the mention of her ex fiancé's name. The last thing she needed was to see that manhandling man here when she was trying to be stress-free and trying to let her wounds heal with Patrick's help.

"You don't think he is anywhere near us, do you, Robin?" Patrick suddenly asked Robin, as Brenda and Jax came into the living room of the cabin of where they were at, and he looked at them. "You guys were watching the news too?"

"Actually – no," Jax began, as he then helped Brenda finally sit down on the loveseat, and then took a seat next to her. "Is there something that we should know about?"

Robin turned up the volume of the television where the woman that had been talking came on the screen where she was now interviewing her uncle. Not wanting to hear anymore, Robin turned the television off, and she took a deep breath.

"I am here to get rid of him emotionally and physically," Robin sighed, as she ran her fingers through her dark hair, and she looked over at Brenda and Jax. "You guys should go out. This is your time together before you guys actually have a wedding to plan."

"I'll take care of her, you guys," Patrick said with a cheery smile, as he then turned to Robin with a chuckle leaving his lips, and then turned his attention back to Robin. "For some odd reason, she actually enjoys her time being alone with me."

"Oh please, that's just what you want to believe," Robin scoffed out sarcastically, as she looked over at Patrick with a shake of her head, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Before you know it, Robs, you two are going to be engaged like Jax and myself."

"Sweetheart –"

"Jax, just let her gloat in this," Patrick said with a laugh leaving his lips, as he looked over at the brunette model. "She knows very well that commitment just is not my sort of thing."

"Yes, I do know that, but you never in your life met anyone like Robin."

Patrick just rolled his eyes at Brenda's comment and he then watched Jax lead Brenda out of the cabin, which he was very thankful of him doing so. Sure, he knew that he was becoming more and more attracted to Robin, but he didn't want to marry Robin Scorpio! Hell, their first date had been so horrible, and he was still blaming himself for what happened to Robin. If he hadn't been flirting with that waitress at the Metro Court, she would not have been hurt the way she did.

"Patrick, are you there?" Robin asked, as she waved her hand in front of his face once again, and she smiled lightly when she saw him blink his eyes a bit. "Hey, where were you a second ago?"

"I was just thinking about something," Patrick said with a shrug of his shoulders, as he looked over at Robin with a genuine smile on his face. "It's nothing really."

"If it's nothing, then you can tell me what it was about, right?"

"Well, no, not really, Robin. Listen –"

"Patrick, just tell me! I want to know what had you zoning out a minute ago," Robin said, as she rubbed her leg where there was a couple of bruises, and she handed him the ointment from the table. "While you are telling me, you can put this ointment to make me all better, all right?"

Patrick grumbled, as he put a little bit of the ointment on her kneecap where there were a few bruises that had shown up last night. He had sent Jax to the store last night, while Brenda was taking a bath, and he had taken care of Robin. He really didn't mind taking care of her because he was spending more and more time with her. He knew that she was not ready for a relationship, and honesty, he was not exactly sure if he was remotely interested, either.

"I am still blaming myself to what happened to you, Robin. You know that if I had been nice to you, it wouldn't have ended this horrible," Patrick admitted, as he ran a hand through his dark hair, and he massaged the ointment into her thigh. "I shouldn't have flirted with that waitress –"

"Cherrie – that was her name, Patrick," Robin stated, as she stretched her leg out in front of her on the table next to the bridal magazine that Brenda had been looking at earlier. "And I have told you, time after time, that what Tyler did to me wasn't your fault. I just hope he won't come after me."

"Robin, he will not come near you, especially with me taking very good care of you," Patrick told her with a kind smile on his face. "I will continue to blame myself and there is nothing –"

"Patrick, please don't do this to yourself. Tyler would have come after me one way or another. You know I hate seeing you do this to yourself," Robin sighed, as she was slowly starting to open up to him. "From what I've been learning about you, you are a good man, and you know it."

"I may be a good man like you say I am but I still blame myself for what happened to you. I just wish that you didn't have all these bruises over your body. If there was a way that I could make them disappear, I would do it, Robin. I just want you to know that I have begun to care about you very much."

Robin looked at Patrick and she looked back to the television, which was still off. Maybe Brenda was right. It could be her imagination that Patrick was saying all of these nice and sweet things to her, but the more she realized it, she was just wishing this was a hallucination.

"I'm sorry, Patrick."

Patrick was now confused. Why in the world was Robin Scorpio apologizing to him when it should be the other way with him doing the apologizing?

"I mean, I know I am not the easiest person to know. I can be so stubborn and –"

"There is no doubt in that," Patrick teased, as he flashed her a warm smile on his face, and he ran a hand through his dark hair. "But you have been through a horrible ordeal."

"Enough talk about the whole Tyler incident," Robin began, as she slid her hands into her lap. "I want to think about something positive, Patrick. Since Brenda and Jax left us alone, what do you want to do?"

"How about we go ahead and talk about me?"

"Oh geez, do we have to?" Robin asked with a frown on her face, as she looked over at Patrick with a deep sigh leaving her lips. "Are you really that conceited?"

"Geez, you really do not have any faith in me, do you?" Patrick asked sarcastically, as he looked over at her, and he leaned back against the couch. "When I say talk about me, what I meant to say was you could get to know me…"

"Are you sure that's what you meant, Patrick? For all we know, you could try your seducing tactics, which I still tell you – won't work the least bit," Robin said with a huff, as she rose up to her feet, and she suddenly felt hungry. "I am hungry. What about you?"

Patrick laughed, as he looked over at her with a bright grin on his face. "My, my, I have to say that is a wonderful way to change the topic. First, we are talking about me, and then little Ms. Cookie wants to eat right now."

"What do you expect me to do? Starve?" Robin asked with a roll of her eyes, as she placed her hands on her hips when Patrick stood up to his own feet.

"No beautiful," Patrick said with a toothy grin, as he looked over at her with a genuine look on his handsome face. "I was just very surprised to how you quickly changed the subject."

"Well, I am a hungry girl, and you should be feeding me," Robin teased, as she looked up into his eyes, thinking that he was so much fun.

Robin had gotten to know Patrick in a way where she was sure a lot of the nurses or just women in general and she couldn't help but to feel honored that way. Sure, she didn't know a lot about him, but he was actually funny outside of work because he was so serious.

"Patrick, can I ask you something?" Robin asked, as the two of them walked into the kitchen. When he nodded his head, she went on. "Why aren't you like this at work?"

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked, as he began to look through the cabinets, while Robin took a seat at one of the stools behind the counter.

"Well, um, you're different – way different than when you're at work. You're not so moody or serious like you are when you're at work," Robin explained with a small smile, as Patrick placed a bottle of water in front of her. "Thank you. I just don't get why you are like that, though."

Patrick sighed, as he pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese, wanting something easy to cook. "Well, I don't want anyone to see the soft side to me. After my mother died and my father turned to alcohol those first, few months, it just wasn't the same and all."

"But your father seems like a good guy now. You two do get along, right?" Robin asked, as she looked over at Patrick with a shake of her.

"It took a while for us to get along and I honestly thank Alexis for that," Patrick said, as he ran a hand through his hair. "She found him passed out in front of Jake's bar when she was driving home from the office. At least, that's what I have been told."

"Alexis is a good woman," Robin said with a nod, as she looked over at him when he filled a pot of hot water, and then put it on the stove. "I haven't had mac and cheese in quite some time."

"Well, I am a whiz at making macaroni and cheese, so you shouldn't worry so much," Patrick said with a grin, as he looked over at her. "The one thing that I can actually do that I have never shown anyone – not even my dad, is that I can actually cook a decent meal, Robin."

"I hope that you are right because I cannot even heat up a pot pie," Robin laughed, as she shook her head in embarrassment. "I don't even understand why I even told you that."

"Well, you have been feeling comfortable. Hell, you let me help you put on your gauze," Patrick told her with a grin, as the water started to bubble up where he added the macaroni in the pot. "Maybe tonight, I will cook the two of us a decent meal since I am sure that Jax and Brenda won't be back in tonight."

"I am so happy that the two of them are finally getting married," Robin grinned happily, as she looked over at Patrick when she propped her other leg up on the other stool.

"Me too. I never knew that Brenda was the marrying type to be honest, Robin. She seems like the more wild girl," Patrick admitted, shaking his head, as he simmered the macaroni and cheese.

"Well, you will begin to know things about her that you wouldn't want to know."

"Oh geez, what have I got myself into?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at Robin with a raised eyebrow.

In the end, Patrick knew it would be worth coming on this trip with Robin, Brenda, and his best friend. The two women seemed more alike the more he had seen them together and he was seeing a fun and carefree side to Robin that he never had seen before. He was definitely wanted to do things for her that she definitely was not used to!

Outside of Jax's Cabin back in Port Charles

"Scott, where the hell are you at?" a teenage boy in his mid-teens yelled, as he ran down the hell near the lake where he saw his best friend with a wallet in his hand. "What's that you got there?"

"I found some wallet, Drew, and be quiet!" Scott hissed at his brunette friend, as he ran a hand through his red curls, and he flipped open the wallet where he saw some money, beginning to put the money in his pocket.

"Man, you really shouldn't do that…" Drew said, as he gave his friend a skeptical look, and he took the wallet from his friend's fingers, flipping to the identification portion of the wallet. "This guy, Tyler Storms, might find you or something."

"For all we know, this guy could be dead," Scott said with a huff, as he snagged the wallet from his friend's hand, and he began to run off back up the hill.


	8. It can end on a happy day!

Robin has just returned back to Port Charles over ten years after getting her heart broken from her now, ex boyfriend, Tyler Storms, who didn't treat her the way she should have been treated. Robin doesn't get along with the handsome doctor, Dr. Patrick Drake. Brenda's just come back in town with Jax on a mission to hook up her best friend. What happens when Robin finds out her blind date is Jax's best friend, Patrick?

--

**I think you guys might hate me but I just got too many stories. With losing my inspiration of this story, I had to end it, so here is the final chapter. I know this is probably not how you wanted it to end, but oh well, here is the final and beloved chapter. I've been reading Twilight, so I might write fanfic on Bella and Edward… Enjoy!**

-8-

It had been a few weeks since Patrick, Brenda, Jax, and Robin had came back from Jax's cabin in the countryside of Port Charles. Robin had got the news from Mac that Tyler had been found dead but there was no evidence to who had killed him. Truthfully, she was glad because she would not have to worry about Tyler Storm attacking her in the middle of the night as well.

Patrick had talked Robin in going to see someone to talk to about her problems. It wasn't something Robin had wanted to do at first, but when she had begun to talk to Lainey Winters, who was an amazing doctor, Robin had been so eager to go to her appointments each and every time. Since Patrick had been helping her, she had even asked him to go to a few sessions. At first, he didn't want to go.

"_Robin, are you sure you want ME to go? I mean, what about Brenda or you're Uncle Mac?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her after he sat next to her in the waiting area._

"_I don't want them to go. I asked you to come with me. Why is this such a big deal for you?!" Robin argued, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she took a deep breath._

"_I just don't understand why you want me to go with you instead of your friends…"_

"_Is it so hard that I think of you as my friend and the fact that you've been helping me out since Tyler attacked me." Then, it dawned on her, and she frowned. "Wait a minute. You have a date or you are just getting tired taking care of me. That's why don't want to come with –"_

"_Stop it right there!" Patrick snapped, as he shook his head, and he glared at her. "You need to stop assuming things, Robin. I just thought you might want someone a lot to you than me… that's all. I don't mind coming with you to your appointment. I actually don't mind taking care of you."_

_Robin's face softened, as she listened to the words leave his lips, and she blushed slightly. "R-Really?"_

_Patrick chuckled, as he looked over at her. "You're not so bad when you're not yelling at me or slapping me, Robin, so yes, I do not mind the least bit."_

"_Well, thank you very much, Patrick," Robin said with a grin, as she looked over at him, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath._

It had been a pretty eventful day today, as it had been Jax and Brenda's wedding. Robin had definitely been shocked that the two had pushed up their wedding but she also knew how much the two of them loved each other.

The wedding had been small in the end because the two lovers only wanted to invite their close friends and family. With Edward's permission, the two had their wedding in Lila's rose garden. Patrick had been Jax's best man since Brenda mentioned Robin and Patrick should be their best man and maid of honor and Robin had been Brenda's maid of honor. Jerry had not been able to make it, so they decided to not invite anyone else. Well, Mac, Felicia, Georgie, and Maxie had come and had brought their dates, Jesse and Spinelli.

Now that the two of them were finally married, they were at the reception where half of Port Charles had found out about Jax and Brenda's marriage.

"They aren't even talking to each other," Brenda pouted to Jax, as she watched Patrick and Robin, who looked so nervous of being so close to each other. "What did Patrick do?"

"Huh? Sweetheart, why do you think it's him? You know how Robin has been picking a lot of their fights just because?" Jax defended his best friend, as he rolled his eyes, and he shook his head. "Can we please not fight on our wedding day?"

"She's just scared of dating again, Jax. He is probably scaring her like he did at their dinner date months ago," Brenda frowned, as she looked at her husband.

The two had changed into simply clothing now. Brenda was wearing a dress, which was light blue like the sky color and Jax was wearing the same color blue in his shirt and a pair of beige slacks.

"What do you want me to do?" Jax asked with a raised eyebrow, as he looked over at his wife, serving them a plate, and he sighed. "They are both grown ups. I understand that you want Robin to be just as happy as us but you can't rush this. Robin is just getting better and with Patrick's help. You should be thankful that she had him when you couldn't be there for her."

"I just wish she hadn't gone through this at all, Jax. I am just so glad that bastard is dead," Brenda muttered, as she sat down at one of the tables in the Metro Court, and she sighed in heaven, eating some of her food.

"I know, I know," Jax said, as he grabbed her hand, and he smiled when he leaned over to kiss her.

Robin had been watching Brenda and Jax in the corner of her eye. She was finally happy for Brenda that the two were finally married. The two had stalled and broken up too many times to count. Now that they were married, she knew that Brenda was only going to hope that for Patrick and her. She knew her best friend way too well but she wasn't even sure if dating was in Patrick or her cards together… ever.

Sure, he was handsome, but she would always replay where he was flirting with that waitress, Cherrie. She had never experienced jealous before but she would sometimes get mad at Patrick when some of the nurses, especially Jezebel would continue to flirt with him.

Feeling Patrick take her hand, she felt her heart beating against her chest, and she wasn't sure what he wanted, but she simply followed him outside where a lot of couples went after eating before they left the Metro Court.

"You don't look like you're having fun," Patrick said, as he pulled her to the corner by a table, and he pushed some hair from her face. "Are you still thinking about Tyler… finally being gone from your life, Robin? I mean, I -"

"Patrick, no, I'm fine," Robin smiled, as she looked over at him with a grin, and she licked across her bottom lip, not too sure what to say. "I'm just thinking of all the havoc that Brenda is going to create when she gets back by trying to get us together. When she sets something in motion, there is no way can stop her. Jax won't even be able to if he tried."

Patrick chuckled, as he listened to her little rant, and he had to admit that she was so beautiful – quite adorable when she rambled on and on. It was an actual trait that he did not mind about her. His eyes would be on her lips the whole and entire time, not being able to control himself. He was a man, after all.

"What's so funny?" Robin frowned, as she looked over at Patrick, and she leaned back against the wall of the terrace outside. "Why is everyone laughing at me lately?"

Patrick chuckled, as he looked at her. "Who's been laughing at you?"

"You, you, and YOU!" Robin exclaimed, as he threw her hands up into the air, and she shot him daggers when she glared at him.

"Oh Robin, I don't laugh at you. I just laugh when I get all nervous around you or I don't know exactly what to say to you," Patrick admitted, as he flashed her a warm smile, hoping that would cheer her up somewhat. "I'm going to be honest with you. I have never ever spent as much time with a woman the way I have been doing with you."

"Of course you have. You sleep with them," Robin said, trying to not sound jealous, and she sighed. "Why are we even talking about this, Patrick?"

"Because we need to set things straight once and for all," Patrick told her, as he moved to stand in front of her, so that she would not be able to run. "I, for one, want to stop running because things could probably turn out really good."

"You've been talking to your father and Liz again, haven't you?" Robin smirked, as she shook her head, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do we need to talk about, anyway? This is Brenda and Jax's day, you know?"

"Well, I, for one, want to talk about how I feel towards you," Patrick said, as he took a step forward, and he very gently placed his hands on her hips, giving her a small, yet nervous smile.

Robin looked at Patrick, taking a deep breath. He had been the only man she had allowed to touch her, especially like this. Patrick Noah Drake was helping her find her way back.

"Robin, I like you, and not in the way a guy gets a crush. Hell, the whole reason I didn't want to go to those meets with you was because I didn't want to find out what things Tyler had done to you," Patrick started, as tears filled in his eyes. He had never let anyone, not even his father, see his true emotions. "When I did find out the hell you been through, I wanted to bring Tyler back to life, so I could kill him. The things… the unbearable things killed me. Then, I realized, this is not about me. This is about the woman I like. Robin, the amount of time made me really get to know you."

"You should have told me this," Robin interrupted him, as she looked up into his eyes.

"I couldn't because I want you to have a normal life before that son of a bitch destroyed that for you," Patrick sighed, as he looked into her eyes when she wiped away a few tears that fell from his eyes. He inhaled a deep breath when he took an even closer step to her, leaving no space in between the two of them. "I want to bring a smile to your face. I want to be the one guy that can make you laugh when no one can. I want to be the guy that you can talk to about anything… but most of all, I want to be the first and last guy to say I love you, Robin Scorpio."

"Oh Patrick," Robin gasped, as a sob broke free of her lips, and she could feel the tightening in her chest.

"I hope that's a good 'oh Patrick' because I don't think I could take anything negative right now."

"You have been so wonderful by taking care of me. The way you would help me with the bandages or how you would come to my appointments for the hell of it because you wanted to see how well I was doing…" Robin took a deep breath, as she looked into his eyes where a smile broke loose. "That day we ate macaroni and cheese in the kitchen after Jax and Brenda abandoned us… I think that was when I realized that I thought of you as more than just a friend, Patrick. So, to make us both happy, I love you too."

Robin then leaned in and pressed her lips against Patrick's, savoring in the moment, not realizing that Brenda had watched and heard everything, tears strolling down her cheeks.

In the end of it all, it was Brenda's pushing that got them together. With Robin being so tortured for months by Tyler and then him coming after her, it was the true ecstasy of falling in love with a man – a neurosurgeon, Patrick Drake, who would make all her wishes and dreams come true.


End file.
